Outcast
by Transformers girl 1234
Summary: Laurissa is a middle school girl who love's Transformers. But she feels totally diffident form the world. Well, now she's about to find out why.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Day... Who Gives a Chap-stick

I open my eyes and the first thing I heard was an annoying beeping. "That always puts me in a good mood," I whispered sarcastically. I looked at my kindle and shut off the alarm before it gets too loud. After I turned off my alarm, I slowly sat up, "Well looks like it's going to be a long Monday." I thought before I got up to turn on the light. Once I had the bright light on I stared at at my posters. I adored Transformers, they seemed to be the only awesome thing in my life. Not that I have an awesome life, I have a very boring life. I got dressed and packed all the things I needed for school. I rarely see my parents in the morning, they sleep in to late. I put my ear buds in and started to walk down to the corner to school.

I walked in to school only to be bumped in the shoulder by Stepheni, the "Bad Girl" in my school, she's not the only one, just one of the worst. "Who the #%$ has has that many bags?" she asked in a snoty voice, as she gave me a dirty look. I seriously had only 3 bags, my lunch, my backpack, and my swim stuff. I just rolled my eyes and went into the library to look for a friend but as usual, late for school, again. Finally when I started for class, I was certain that something didn't belong. Once again I had considered I being the thing that didn't belong. Well of coarse, I don't swear or do drugs, but I know some kids do. Half of the kids I see I can picture them doing drugs and ending up in prison.

As I walked into History, one of my friends, Alis, said hi as I was walking in. She was working on her crochet. I had started but needed more yarn. Once class started, we started the knee challenge (kneeling contest) and yes, it did hurt. In Homeroom, my other friend, Jan, was no where to be seen. So I assumed that her parents let her stay home, again. The rest of the day passed too slow as reading went to Gym, to Language arts, to Career and Technical Education (or CTE) then FINALLY lunch.

I was surprised to see Jan was sitting at the table with her lunch. She explained how she stayed up till 3 reading twilight on Fanfiction. She was the twilight nut, and I was the Transformers nut. I was a little mad, but when she accepted my lunch trade, I just slapped her softly so Hope would not see. But unfortunately, she sat down just as I slapped her. "Hope, laurissa slapped me!" Jan said with a grin. Hope pointed her finger at me, threatening me. "Well, what am I supposed to do when she is late for school from staying up till 3" I said in defense. Hope then pointed her finger at Jan.

Then a thought popped into my head just as they where doing that. "how did I end up with such fun friends like you?" I remember how I met Jan, but not Hope, I had forgotten.. "well you just wanted to be my friend" Jan said as she shrugged. " Or, Jan you brought me and laurissa together" Hope said in a suggestive voice. I then said, "Or maybe it was just Mishel who made us friends." Mishel was my best friend besides Jan. Jan and Mishel where like human journals to me. I could tell them anything, and they would listen.

The bell rang and I went threw the rest of the day slow... Keyboarding and Math. After school I saw Jan sitting by the beautiful blooming tree. I decided to creep out some people. So I took a deep breath to sing in a funny voice, "the squealing lizard returns form the dead" I then started to jump in a circle and sing, in a baby voice, "lellow gwapes, poiple gwapes, boo gwapes, owange gwapes," over and over. By then I had several students looking at me, and one even said "Shut the #$% up, no one gives a #$

% " I just wanted to laugh one more time. I held up a ball of yarn and said "my yarn is not a circle, it's a stinken sphere, IT'S SHPEARICAL!"

By then Jan was laughing and telling me to stop. I stopped and we talked about which was better, Transformers or Twilight. We argued for a while then I recited the beginning monologue by Optumis Prime. She was so amazed, and that proved that I was more passionate about Transformers then she was about Twilight. Then I asked her "Ask me a question about Transformer". She sighed and had a thoughtful look on her face, then she started to laugh and I think this is what she said "Do they have businesses?"

I gave her a confused look as she giggled again. "Not unless you call saving the world form Decepticons a businesses" By now she was laughing so hard. " no not _that _kind of business" I thought for a second, then I started full on laughing with embarrassment. When I finally stopped laughing, I said, "yes, and I quote, "Bumblebee, stop lubricating the man!"

Once her mom came and took Jan home, I turned on my mp3 to my favorite song and started to walk home. When I got home I went strait to my room to research Transformers. I was, for some reason, tired, I was always tired, but not like this tired. When my dad got home , we had our taco diner. I really didn't fell like talking, so I watched T.V. With my family till my brother and sister had to go to bed. I got my PJ's on and said good night to my family so they would not disturb me.

I then emailed Mishel to see if we were still on for Saturday. I finally set my alarm and layed on a pillow. Closing my eyes I put my pillow on my head and fell asleep.

Thank you for reading the first chapter. I'm writing the second chapter right now so it should be soon.

Transformers girl 1234:what do you need?

BloodSuckerLoverEC: say that twilight rules!

Transformers girl 1234: no way! You say transformers rule!

BloodSuckerLoverEC: no... hey why are we here?

Transformers girl 1234: to say that I don't own Transformers,

BloodSuckerLoverEC: oh, well... say it again!

Transformers girl 1234: (_sigh)_ fine, I LIKE WATERMELLON! YOU BETRAYED ME HAND YOU!


	2. Chapter 2: Late

**Hi people of everywhere. Sorry it took me an extra day to write because my brother was hogging the computer. But here it is so no hard feeling my little bro. Also, BloodSuckerLoverEC, You are Jan! No really, you are Jan. **

**Chapter 2: Late**

I woke to the sound of my dad shaking me on the shoulder. "lissa, time to get up, your alarm is not going to work." _No Way! _ I thought as I jumped out of my pillow pile to look at what time it was. Apparently it didn't charge so it shut off in the middle of the night. It was 7:30 , that game me 16 minuets to get ready and get to school. When I tell people this problem they ask "why don't you have your parents wake you up?" Well that's because once I asked my dad to wake me at 6:30. The same day, he overheard me saying that I love to sleep. Well, he didn't wake me up till 7:15. Plus he made a slow breakfast. I was about 5 minuets late for class that day. That was the last time I ask my parents wake me up.

I stumbled out of bed as soon as my dad left my room. I got dressed, FAST, then ran upstairs to eat a toast waiting for me on a paper towel. I also saw 2 dollars by my toast, I grabbed the toast and the money and ran out the door

As soon as I ran into the school parking lot, I could feel my lungs started hurt. I slowed down, trying to catch my breath. I thought I saw something yellow in the corner of my eye, but ignored it when I heard the bell ring. I walked in panting as if I had run for 20 minuets. I walked to my locker and tried to avoid the hall monitors. Once I got all of my stuff from my locker. I raced over to science. As soon as I cam in, Alis looked at me and started to giggle as Mrs. Williamson said the same thing to everyone that is late, "sign into the tardy log," After I signed into the "tardy log" and sat down, I saw that Mrs. Williamson had a boy next to her.

He was my age, Black hair with yellow stripes in it, I'm not surprised, people color their hair all the time. He had a yellow jacket with black stripes down the sleeves. His shirt, was black and yellow stripes. His jeans where normal and baggy (thank goodness no skinny jeans on a boy), His shoes, just black.

As I sat down he looked at me as if he knew me from somewhere. But I had never met him in my life. It turns out Mrs. Williamson put him behind Brandon, who sits next to me. I went threw school as if I would a normal day. But I soon noticed in my Homeroom that his name was Bee, or at least that's what he goes by. Bee was in all of my classes, Reading, P.E., language arts, CTE and lunch, it was kind of creepy. In P.E., we got to know each other, and that's was when I found out that we had the same schedule. We talked through passing period. Once lunch cam I asked if he would sit at my table with my friends. "Well where else would I sit when the only person I know is you?" Bee asked in a No Dur voice.

I just shrugged and said "OK". We took a seat when I realized that I had a school lunch today. "Bee, I have to get a lunch, I'll be back, wait, don't you have a lunch?" Bee looked at me for a second and said "well I'm on a strict diet."so I asked, "oh, well do you want to come with me?" as soon as I heard myself say that I thought that it sounded just wrong. "sure" Bee replied and that was all Bee said before we left.

After I got lunch with Bee, I sat down beside Jan. She looked at Bee with a confused look. "who is this?" Hope asked with an interest in her voice. "oh, this is bee, Hope, Alli, and Jan." I replied "HI" Hope and Jan said at the same time. Then all of a sudden, Andy, a student, yelled from his table, "Bumblebee is stupid!"

I yelled back, "how is he?"

Andy replied,"he can't speak, for someone that big he should be able to speak, but he can't, so he's stupid!"

From the looks of it, Bee was Pissed. His face was red and he looked like he was doing something with his hand; "HIS VOICE BOX IS A BIOMECANISUM IT CAN NOT BE FOUND TO REPLACE EASYLY! SO IT HAS TO BE REPAIRED! DO YOU THINK THAT RATCHET DIDN'T TRY? HE'S TRYING HIS HARDEST, IT TAKES TIME TO REAPIR A BIOMECANISUM!" I shouted.

Bee was shocked that I knew so much about about Bumblebee, but he was quiet.

"oh ya, how do _you _know that?" Andy said with a crack in his voice.

_Oh I so got this covered _I thought to myself. "Transformers Prime, Season 2, Episode 4" I said with confidence in my voice.

"well,... I'm... not into that kind of thing" Andy said stuttering and thinking of a "smart"comeback

"so why judge it before you watch it?" I said flatly

I "whated" him,(go what while stomping my foot and putting my hand up) then sat back down. Jan was just smiling, trying not to laugh. Bee finally spoke first, "wow... how do you know all that stuff... about Bumblebee?" in that sentience, I think his voice sounded funky, like some static in his voice,but I ignored it. "I watch transformers, I am probably the biggest girl fan in this school."

"the biggest femme fan in the school? Cool." Bee said,

"ya, wait, femme?" Hope said

"It's the cybertrinian word for female, are you a fan too?" I said with a lot of hope in my voice. "um, ya...Ya!" Bee said finally. " well I have a question!" Alli said with some sass, looking at Bee and I, "OK ask" I said as willing as I could do it. "How could anyone like Transformer, I mean, It's so stupid,' I sighed and started to explain. "how can you not like giant alien robots saving the world from other giant alien robots." "how much do you know about the first movie?" Bee said randomly "most of it, I can recite Optimis Primes first monologue" I gave as an answer "_Really _then recite in now!" "OK" I said flatly, I took a deep breath and started

"Before time began, there was, the cube. We know not where it comes from. Only that it holds the power to create worlds. And fill them, with life. That is how our race was born. For a time we lived in harmony. But like all great power, some wanted it for good, others for evil. And so began the war. A war that ravaged our planet until it was consumed by death. And the cube was lost to the far reaches of space. We scattered across the Galaxy, hoping to find it, and rebuild our home. Searching every star, every world. And just when all hopes seemed lost. Message of a new discovery, Drew us to an unknown planet called EARTH.

But we where already too late."

Everyone but Jan was shocked, because I already recited it for her.

"what? That how big of a fan I am!" I said as soon as they looked away. Bee said finally after a few minuets, "so,who's you favorite?,", "Autobot?" I asked. Bee nodded. "um, well, I can't decide, I can't choose any of the autobots for another", "oh" Bee said

Once the bell rang, I lead him to our next class. When 6th period was over, we went to math. Yesterday, Andy and Rian took big stacks of our schools (fake) money. Then they bought sodas' and told us to not "snitch". With small things I don't tell, but I did tell because that was a big deal. So I told Mr. Salman after school.

As I walked in with Bee, Mr. Salman asked if Bee was new, When Bee nodded, he said that he could pick his seat. He decided to to sit next to me (of course). When Andy and Rian came in, Mr. Salman was MAD. He did a lecture while we where doing a starter.

When Mr. Salman left the room to deal with the butt heads ( as he calls them) someone asked, "Who snitched on us?" I assumed it was Andy or Rian. I had already told Bee about the mini robbery. We looked at each other. I could read his face as he could read mine.

_oh crap!_

BloodSuckerLoverEC: (_walking with a blue-tooth) "_hey"

(_hi, I am from a reality show)_

Transformers girl 1234: "hi"

BloodSuckerLoverEC: "so, whats up?"

_( may I ask you a question?_)

Transformers girl 1234: "Can I ask you a question?"

BloodSuckerLoverEC: "ya,"

Transformers girl 1234: "Do you think I'm fat?"

( _do you think that Edward Cullen is hot?)_

BloodSuckerLoverEC: "YES! YES! YES! YES!"

Transformer girl 1234: "WHAT?"

BloodSuckerLoverEC: "oh sorry, have to call you back jim,

so, whats up?

(_bye) (click)_

Transformer girl 1234: I just wanted to say that I don't own Transformers.


	3. Chapter 3: To Finish The Day

**Hey, sorry about it taking so long. Busy weekend and not enough time to do it. But this is the next chapter. But we have a contest in disclaimer.**

**Chapter 3:Friends**

I could feel my heart drop, I was thinking of what to say but my mind went blank. "It was her" I could hear Ashley say with confidence. (She was the real snitch). I could feel 26 pairs of eyes on me. "So?" I finally was able to say. "why did you snitch on me!" Rian said. I could feel my face getting hot. I began to feel if I would collapse, But I was sitting down. I could say nothing, I would say something like 'hey i don't lie to teachers', but then someone already said it for me, "She doesn't lie to teachers" Bee said, I smiled as a thank you.

"oh ya?" Eddie said, "what kink of name is Bee anyway?" "an awesome name, that's what". I said with 100% confidence. They knew who I was, a transformers freak. But they had no idea who Bee was. Well, us standing up for each other made matters worse. "oh... I see... laurissa and Bee, siting in a tree, K.I.S.S.I.N.G." "EW, I'm not boy crazy yet!" I said with a lot of anger in my voice.

Just then, (thankfully) Mr. Salman came in, in a rush he started the lesson. I gave Bee a smile as the conversation ended.

After school, we stopped by each others lockers to drop off our books. Then we hung out with Jan in front. "So, what school did you come from?" Jan asked as we talked, "um, I went too... I lived in Chicago" Bee said stuttering. "oh, the city of Transformer 3." I said with interest, "ya"he added. Then I noticed something that I will never forget. A 2011 yellow Camaro with racing stripes. I just stared at it till I couldn't anymore. I tried to see if there was a Autobot insignia on the grill. But I couldn't see it.

Bee was looking at me. "lissa!" Jan called all of a sudden. "uh, what!" I said as I snapped out of my search for the Autobot insignia. "what are you staring at?" Jan asked. "I just noticed that Bumblebee Camaro" I said in a winy voice.

Bee looked at the Camaro and then me. Then he spoke. "maybe another Transformers fan." just then I remembered that we had a physics activity today, "Jan, we have PC today, are you going?" I said all of a sudden. "what's PC?" Bee asked "physics club, and no I'm not free today,"Jan answered. Jan was forced to babysit her siblings 6 days a week, but that one day she got off was the only free day she has for the week.

"dang, can I use your phone to call my mom?" I asked with my puppy dog eyes, Bee just shrugged and gave Jan a half smile. "UG, fine, but hurry my moms going to be here soon." Jan said with a fast start. After called my mom, I asked Bee if he wanted to go to PC ( I know, lame name), he said he would go and see what it was like. So, when Jan's mom pulled up, I yelled something to Jan that made Bee giggle. "I AM A PEANUT BUTTER OBSESSED GUMMY BEAR!"

Once we where in PC, we started an activity called sink or float. Surprisingly, Bee won 1st place, me, 5th place. Which people thought was crazy because I have been her for 2 weeks and he was new to the state!

Once we got outside, I told bee I would wait for his ride home. In our conversation, I mentioned my family, and I asked that if 2 weeks from Friday he could come to my house and meet my parents. When he agreed, I asked when I will meet his family. "not for a while" Bee said as he looked at the Bumblebee resembling Camaro.

"oh crap, what time is it?" I asked while gazing at the Camaro. Wondering if bumblebee was real, if any of what I love is real. " 4:32 pm, Why?" Bee asked, concerned. Then we started to hear laughing and kissing sounds. I looked over to see Andy and Rian, with their friends, laughing and making fun of us. "Shut your voice boxes!" Bee said rather loudly, but it worked, they stopped what they where doing and kept walking

"Hey, um, Bee, I got to go. I'll see you tomorrow?" I said while gathering all of my stuff. "ya, see you tomorrow."

I ran down the parking lot, with my stuff, only to turn around and see Bee waving bye. Then I ran to the corner and looked back to see what he was doing, I looked back to see that Bee was gone, but, the Yellow Bumblebee Camaro was backing up and drove away.

BloodSuckerLoverEC: Why the short chapter?

Transformers girl 1234: well, sorry, It's not my fault my sister was sick and we had to go to a wedding, so I had no time to write because I had to watch my brother.

BloodSuckerLoverEC: Well, you could have said something other then 'I'm a peanut butter obsessed gummy bear

Transformers girl 1234: What? 'I'm a carnivorous gummy bear' is funner?

BloodSuckerLoverEC: HA HA, ya...

Transformers girl 1234: UGH!

BloodSuckerLoverEC: so whats this about,

Transformer girl 1234: what?

BloodSuckerLoverEC: the disclaimer.

Transformer girl 1234: Oh, I don't own Transformers, I only own Laurissa,Hope, Jan, and other side students like Andy, Rian, and Alli.

BloodSuckerLoverEC: and twilight is awesome!

Transformer girl 1234: NO, but I do have something fun to announce.

BloodSuckerLoverEC: WHAT?

Transformer girl 1234: I have a contest

BloodSuckerLoverEC: really :(

Transformers girl 1234: and guess what the question is?

BloodSuckerLoverEC: how awesome is twilight?

Transformers girl 1234: NO, _**what is the day Michael Bay has planed for Transformers 4 to come out?**_

BloodSuckerLoverEC: You got that, right? If you didn't read the Italic underlined letters!

Transformer girl 1234: the first review to guess it right gets to be on my next disclaimer!

BloodSuckerLoverEC: SO DO IT!

Transformer girl 1234: also don't forget to review, I don't care if its good or bad, I need to know how I'm doing.

BloodSuckerLoverEC: The contest will happen every other chapter

Transformers girl 1234: hey that's my line

BloodSuckerLoverEC: too bad Edward hater!

Transformers girl 1234: UGH, peace out awesome peeps!


	4. Chapter 4: The Visit

**Hi people of the earth. Sorry it took so long, busy week. Hope you like this freakishly long chapter. Because the other chapter was so short. ENJOY! (This took 5 pages of notebook paper to write) Also the winner was the closest one to the answer! (new person in disclaimer next chapter!) **

**Chapter 4: The Visit**

Things have gone good for the past 2 weeks. Bee has gotten used to a Utah school, and the school has gotten used to Bee. When we got our report cards last week, Bee has almost strait A's. The one F he had was in History. I guess that he knew more about cybertron then his own planet (bigger fan then me). Jan, Bee and I are the best of friends (2 transformers freaks and 1 twilight freak). I've been getting notes in my locker that say something like "laurissa + Bee". Bee is also scheduled to come to my house after school today, but I wouldn't get my hopes up.

"Hey, Bee, are we still on for my house after school?" I asked as we where walking down the hall. "ya, ya we are still on, why wouldn't we still be on?" Bee asked. "Hey, when will we have time where we ALL hand gout? Hu?" Jan asked, really winy. "well, first Bee needs to see MY family." I said with pride. "whoa, girls, stop, OK? I will see BOTH of your family's. So stop fighting. Lauirssa and I made a visit date first." Bee said trying to not get us in our twilight vs. transformers argument, again. "Seeeeee? Bee agrees to me," I said with satisfaction.

As we walked outside, we saw Hope and her sister. "Bye, see you Monday." Hope said in a hurry. "bye," Jan, Bee, and I said almost at the same time. "so, tell me more about the history of bumblebee." I said eagerly. Bee had started telling me about the history of the autobots and some decepticons. Right now he was on Bumblebee. "Alright, Alright," Bee finally said. But just at that moment, we saw a police car park in the parking lot. Bee looked at the car and gave it a scowl. He muttered something under his breath, it sounded like a different language, and asked if we could do it another time.

"OK, but what are we going to talk about in the mean..." I stared only too see a jet fly above head. From what I saw, it was a F22. 'probably something from Hill Air Force Base," I said when the jetting F22 passed by. Bee just shook his head and stared talking "well we should get going," "and just in time to" I said looking at Jan's mom pulling up. "Bye, see you Monday" Bee and i said. We packed our stuff up and headed to my house.

"is your house over a mile away?" Bee asked as we where walking. "No, it's not even a half a mile, it's right around that corner," I said as I answered. "so, whats your family like?" Bee asked "oh, well, my dad, funny sometimes, when he's mad, he's scary, very hardworking, and loving." Bee nodded, 'my mom, loves cosmetology, clean freak, loves my siblings and me." Bee started to look like he was thinking, "my sister, Ali, very hyper, sometimes annoying, hard to deal with." Bee was now looking at me. "and finally, my brother, kason, you need to watch out for him. He will never leave you once you come threw the door! Cute, but sometimes bratty. (when you spend 4 years with him of course)." bee looked down for a while nodding. "and you?" he asked "oh, me? You know me, transformers freak, crazy, fun, expressive, space in my family." "you just feel different?" Bee asked once I had stopped talking, "sooooo" I started, "what about your family, hm? Scene I won't be seeing them for a while." I said while looking in his blue eyes.

"fine, um, my... Dad, he's the leader of the family, he always hides his feelings, very strong and smart.

um... my... uncle, he's the family medic, very kind, but strict when it comes to health.

My brother, crazy with weapons. Another brother, obsessed with knifes. My sister, very strong, um, and I have a lot of brothers that I haven't seen in a while... so." I nodded, only to look forward and see we passed my house, we where talking so much that I forgot where I lived for a second. "WRONG WAY!" I yelled and turned around.

As we walked up the driveway, I looked in the back yard to see if my parents where in the back. But no sign of them. The car wasn't there either. So I tried the door. _Locked._ "hold on a sec." I said as I ran to get the spare key. _Gone._ "do I have to break in AGAIN?" I said as I stacked the wagon next to the garbage can. As I climbed on the wagon the garbage can, I realized that Bee was coming around to see where I had gone. "I'll just be another minute, Bee, stay put!" I said as I was jumping the gate for our balcony. I lost my balance once. "you OK over there?" I could hear Bee, "ya, almost." I said as unshaken as I could put out my words. I was finally over the gate. But now the moment of truth, was the back door locked? If it was, I would have to open my sisters window. I am not going to break into my own window, too many spiders.

I jerked open the door with a sigh. I opened the door all the way and then ran down to the entry where the front door was. I opened the door to Bee on the bench. " so, want to come in?" I asked trying not to pant form running down stairs. "ya, that's what I'm here for, Right?" Bee said. I led him in the entry and spoke, " where do you want to start the grand tour?" I said in a professional voice. "how about down there?" he gestured to the bedrooms down stairs. "OK" I said while smiling

"so this is my parents room," gesturing to the room closest to the bathroom. "bathroom, laundry room, my siblings room," I gestured to the other doors. " and my room." as I gestured at a door with pictures of e and streamers on the doorway. "well, can we go in?" Bee asked "ya, we can hang out till my parents get home." "OK."

As we walked in I could see his expression. "wow you are a Big fan." Bee said, amazed. "ya, my dad took my family to a movie, Transformers, and I have always been an Autobot fan. I don't know why, but I feel as if... never mind," I said, sitting on my bed. "no, what?" looking at the Bumblebees on my desk. "that I belong with them. I don't know." Bee just kept looking at my Bumblebees. "those 2 Bumblebees' are from Transformers Prime, the other two are from the movies, first and third." Bee nodded "cool"

He then looked at my wall of theater shirts. "what is this for?" Bee asked, "those are my play shirts , I've been in 6 plays, 2 shirts are missing." I gestured to the shirts. He looked at the 3 posters that I had. One was half of another poster. The second was a Transformers 3 poster with just Optimus Prime and Chicago. The last one was in outer space with half of Sentinel Primes face, Following Bumblebee and Optimus Prime.

Just then, we heard the door open. And my mom called "Heellow?" "well, looks like we are gong up!" I said, back to my tour guide voice, Bee gave me a smile and shrugged. "Hey mom, we're down here!" I called as we walked up the stairs. As soon as I said that, my brother came running in. I murmured _crap_ under my breath, "kason, this is Bee" I said "Bee? Hey Bee, do you want to see MY room?" kason said. "sure" Bee said, not knowing what to do if he didn't want to.

As soon as my brothers tour of the house was over, it was time for dinner. "So, Bee," my mother started, "Do you like Salmon?" " Mom, I told you over and over, Bee is on a strict diet. I don't think if can!" I said with a little embarrassment. "ya, I have to eat when I wake up and before I...sleep." Bee said. "well how about Bee and I go out while you eat." I said.

As we walked out, Bee's phone rang. When he was done talking, he turned to me and spoke, "i need to be home in an hour." OK, do you want to go to the library?" I asked, "sure!" Bee said with excitement. As we walked to the library. We talked about Transformers, again. When Bee got another call, we walked outside. A blue Chevy volt pulled up. Bee opened the door and jumped in. He rolled down the window and said bye. I walked home after and ate cereal, because I HATE Salmon!

Transformers girl 1234: who thinks Transformers is a good movie say llamas!

LLAMAS!

BloodSuckerLoverEC: LLAMAS!

Prowls-little-angel: POTATOS!

Transformers girl 1234: why did you say potato?

Prowls-little-angel: because I don't think that Transformers is a _good_ movie, I think it's an AWESOME movie!

BloodSuckerLoverEC: who are You?

Prowls-little-angel: um...um...um...um...um... I'M FROM PLUTO! (J.K., just the winner of the last contest!)

Transformers girl 1234: OK...well I don't own Transformers!

BloodSuckerLoverEC: and Edward Is HOT!

Prowls-little-angel: EW!

Transformers girl 1234: EW is right, we have another person next chapter. HEATHER/MISHEL!

BloodSuckerLoverEC: great, now I won't be your only friend on the disclaimer!

Transformers girl 1234: STILL! Your still one of my best friends JAN!


	5. Chapter 5: Journal

**Hey, I thought about something last week, I make laurissa look so stupid (pardon my language). So, here is something to make her look less stupid ( pardon my language).**

Chapter 5: Journal

_The past 3 weeks hove been anything but normal. First, we got a new student named "Bee". He seems strange. First, his name is Bee, is he obsessed with Bees? Second, he has the same schedule as me, that's like, impossible. Plus, he knows more about transformers, cybertron, and other things, then the stuff of his own planet. He doesn't even know about any wars that the world has had. I don't think that Bee is normal. When I used to watch or think about transformers, I feel that way with Bee._

_No, I am NOT in love with Bee. I won't date till I'm 16 years old. So if something like that happens. I am not free for 3 more years. Where is something I need to get off my mind, the thought that Bee is a holoform is haunting me. But he seems so human. I don't know what Jan or anyone thinks about Bee anymore. He's my best friend. Next Monday we have spring break. All of my friends are having a party with me so we can get acquainted. _

_I cannot wait for Mishel to meet Bee. I think that she will love him (love as in a friend, not Boyfriend). I am still getting "lovey" notes from complete strangers. Bee and I have been just ripping all of the ones we get weekly ones on Friday. I keep telling bee that Andy reminds me of Starscream of Transformers. He kind of giggles. When I told Bee that my birthday passed. He came the next day with, guess what, an Optimus Prime Transformer action figure! That one was one of the only ones I needed for my collection._

_No matter how much I try to, I have a feeling that next week is going to be chaotic! But I don't know how..._

**Sorry for such another short chapter, but it's hard to write a 5 page long journal entry. BTW, my dad is helping me edit my work. So if you didn't understand a word or sentence. It should be fixed.**

**BloodSuckerLoverEC:** why another short chapter?

**Transformers girl 1234: **like I said in the 2nd authors note, it's hard to write a 5 page journal entry! don't you read authors notes?

**Heather: **apparently no!

**Transformers girl 1234: **HEATHER!

**BloodSuckerLoverEC: **HEATHER? where have you been?

**Heather: **chillen..._Jan._

**BloodSuckerLoverEC: **laurissa... please tell her not say my name on the web.

**Transformers girl 1234:** Na, FUTERISTICK GUMMY BEAR!

**Heather: **werewolf's Rock!

**BloodSuckerLoverEC: **Vampires are AWESOME!

**Transformers girl 1234: ** NO, Transformers _&_ X-men are awesome!


	6. Chapter 6: Truth

**Hey,i have another chapter! enjoy readers of planet earth (or cybertron if any)**

**Chapter 6: Truth**

When I saw Bee at school, he looked terible, like bruses all over him and cuts. He looked tired, and he was limping. "what happened to you?" I asked worryed that the notes started to get physical. "don't ask" Bee said, his voice scratchy. " are you sure you should be at school? You look bad, I'm almost guilty" i said. He finally spoke, "I got into a bad fight yesterday, but don't worry. We had it under control." "we?" I asked almost mad, "my family and I..." he added.

I skipped to the real reason, "why?" I asked. He just looked down and shrugged. "I don't know." he said with a little pain. "ok, well lets get our stuff for class." we walked thru school and it was just like a normal day. Until 3rd period, a new kid was in the class. (too many new kids, i know). He was about as tall as Bee and I, He has spiked black hair, with white stripes in it, (like Eddie). He had a white t-shirt with DEATH on the front. Then he had a black leather jacket with police badges on each side of the shouder. He looked at me with an evil smile. Bee growled and almost jumped forward. He was pale and had nice black and white Nike shoes.

"OK, everyone, this is Barry Cade, he is new to this school." our gym teacher said, something about that name just got me. I growned as Bee growled. "whats up with you?" i asked as Bee gave Barry a death stare of some sort. "i have a bad feeling about that Barry...Cade." Bee said with anger. He said it as if he wanted to rip his heart out. The day went on as any other but with Barry C. In 4th and 5th period.

He seemed to just stare at Bee and I. Once, the teacher had to break up his compassionate staring. He stood only to sit down with anger. When lunch came it was completely and utterly scary, and awkward. We sat down. "Bee, what happened to you!" Hope asked as Bee sat down. "fight" I said saving Bee from the stress.

Barry, came over and sat next to Alli. "Hey, Barry, don't you have someone to hang out with?" I asked, wanting him to go. "no" he said. "come on Bee, lets go outside." I said knowing that there was going to be trouble. We walked, passed the croud of people, into the grass. Only to have barry come and sit next to Bee. "Barry, why are you stalking us?" Jan asked with some anger.

"well, i wanted to say to Bee that Bumblebee was nothing but a pathetic piece of scrap! And that all the Autobots where weak, ESPECILY Optimus Prime." he then said more, but he swore in cybertronian. Before I could speak, Bee jumped up to Barry and tugged him to the ground, _Barry wanted to fight Bee? _"Bee, what are you doing?" I asked

"oh, pour Bumblebee, got offended by his life long enemy" Barry said.

The next thing that happened, happened to fast that it took me a few seconds to finaly process what happened. I ran over to Barry and Bee to stop them, only to push them apart.

I saw that they had ripped their jackets. Bee's sholder had a red autobot insignia, Barry's had a Decepticon insignia. I relized everything. How could i have been so stupid? Bee was Bumblebee, the strange police car and Barry was Barricade.

"Bumblebee?" I asked quietly.

Bee, or should I say Bumlebee, looked down and after a while nodded. Just then, the bell rang. I grabbed my stuff, and with out talking to Bumblebee or Barricade, went to class. I felt betrayed, lied to, and so stupid, how could I have not known. I didn't speak to Bumblebee thur 6th period or passing period. When we got to 7th period, something unforgettible happened.

**Barricades's POV**

**?: What is it now Barricade?**

**Barricade: She knows...**

**?: well then we must kidnap her!**

**Barricade: yes, lord Megatron.**

**Heather:** WHAT? THAT? Was Megatron?

**Transformers girl 1234: **ya, what, you got a problem with that?

**BloodSuckerLoverEC:** no, just that their was no twilight.

**Heather: **ya and na,

**Transformers girl 1234: **Hu?

**Heather: **well i have a question.

**BloodSuckerLoverEC: **ya?

**Heather:** How did Bumblebee lose his voice box?

**Transformers girl 1234: **first right person gets to be in disclamer!

**All: **SO ANWSER IT!


	7. Chapter 7: The Dilemma

**Hey, interisting? Well next chapter is up. Read then review. Or when you sleep at night, the cougers are going to eat you with CHEESE and CRAKERES!**

**(Scared my brother half to death when i said that to him when he wouldn't go to sleep) LOL.**

**CHAPTER 7: The Dilemma**

I needed to think, but I couldn't. Too many things happened at once. Bee being Bumblebee, Barry being Barricade. Man, Bumblebee must have thought I was a staker or something. I would try to avoid them both, just to think, but Bumblebee sits next to me, and Barricade tryed to sit near me. I really wanted to just leave school just to think, but I was not a good sluffer. I would get caught before I even started.

I walked in to class seeing that Bumblebee was sitting down where he sat for math. I just sighed and walked to my seat. I then remembered how much fun math was for Bumblebee and I. We laughed at Mr. Salman's jokes and "equal opportunist" jokes. Bumblebee could see that I didn't feel like talking to him. Just then, Barricade came strolling in, Bumblebee and Barricade both had moved their jackets so you couldn't see the ignsignias. "who are you?" Mr. Salman asked when he came to his desk.

"um, I'm Barry Cade, I'm new," Barricade said, as he would if nothing happened, "ok, pick a seat," Mr. Salman said checking the list. He took his seat, Behind Mine! Bumblebee and I both shifted as he sat behind me. When the bell rang, the talking deceased and Mr. Salman stared talking about the lesson. We worked of fractions, I finished my paper before all the others. "you may have free time laurissa," Mr. Salman said as I turned in my assingment.

I walked over to my desk, trying not to look at Bumblebee or Barricade. I sat down for a second to pack my stuff, so I could move to another desk to think. As I packed mu stuff, I heard russiling behind me. I stood up with my stuff, then I felt a cold blade against my neck.

I heard gasping and I saw gapeing from most of the students. "anyone moves and I kill the human!" Barricade said. I felt my heart drop, I wanted to scream _why me?_ But he whispered something to me, "talk and you die." he said, I didn't think that he was bluffing, his voice was pircing my heart, I tried not to cry until I was out of the class room. Mr. Salman stood up. I suddenly felt the blade press harder on my neack, then I felt pain and a liquid go down my neck. Gasps filled the room, I saw that Bumblebee was scowling at Barricade. He just laughed and said "oh, and Bumblebee, come and get me if you can," Barricade said with an evil grin.

Barricade nugged me thru the door. I the heard an announcement when we where walking down the stairs. "students and teachers, we need you to lock your doors and keep your students in, we are having a lock down," the announcer said. We walked thru the halls, only to meet Mr. Heavenhair, our vice principal. Barricade suddenly spoke, "move and I'll kill her!" Mr. Heavenhair stood back when he saw the blood that had run down my neck, now on my shirt.

We walked out the door, I looked around to see Bumblebee in the parking lot, I wondered what he was going to do to help me, I felt a jerk as Barricade Pushed me a little. I was probably slowing down when I was thinking. Barricade opened the door to the back, he shoved me in their, I was about to annoy the living crap out of him, but I then notised Frenzy next to me. I did not to move. Then the engine started, the door closed, and we took off. Frenzy was next to me, holding a disk blade to my head. I tried not to move at all.

I looked at my feet, not wanting to see where he was taking me. All of a sudden, I heard a screech and a jolt. I fell forward, hitting HARD. I felt a shock of pain in my head. I felt numb for a second. I started to feel dizzy all though we where stopped.

I felt the car move and shift, the next thing I knew I was thrown to the ground. When I opened my eye, I felt pain everywhere. My neck, my head, my back, and my legs. I still felt dizzy. I heard a familiar voice scream, "NOT THIS AGAIN, NOT THIS AGAIN." before I tried to concentrate. But everything was blurry. Then I felt a hand try to pull me up " your going to be okay" the familer voice said.

**Transformers girl 1234: **CLIFFHANGER!

**BloodSuckerLoverEC: **CLIFFHANGER!

**Heather:** CRAP!

**Transformers girl 1234:** what?

**BloodSuckerLoverEC:** she hates cliffhangers,

**Heather:** they make me anxious

**Transformers girl 1234:** well i'm trying as hard as i can an i don't own transformers

**BloodSuckerLoverEC:** she only owns me and Mishel


	8. Chapter 8: What Now?

**Hey, i know how excited you must be, for this chapter. So here it is.**

**Chapter 8: what now?**

I couldm't see his face, but I could still tell colors. It looked like he had brown hair. But that was all I could tell. I relized that thier was the sound of clashing and scraping metal. I looked around to see somthing yellow and somthing black and white charging toward each other.

I looked up at the strangers face and nodded. I felt my arm being pulled up and I tried to get up. I felt the pain in my body all over again. I stated to limp over to...wherever he was taking me. I saw something big and yellow, then all of a sudden, I felt a tug on my arm.

Then I relized that the noise was me yelping as I fell onto a seat. The door slamed and the car engine started and drove off. I tried to find the seatbelt, everything was still blurry. Probably from the fall out of Barricade. I found the buckle only to remember that I had to connect it to the latch (thingamabob).

Once I had latched the buckle I was trying to prossess what had happened that day. First, Bee was the Autobot Bumblebee. The new student Barry, was the Decepticon Barricade. Barricade had tried to kidnap me, and now I don't know where I was.

I then saw something bright green behind us. I squinted to see if I could see it any better. But my sight was the same. I had millions of questions. But I did not dare to talk till we stopped. I dicided to try to sleep, just to pass the time. I don't think the slightly familiar stranger would mind. Plus I was totally tired.

I closed my eyes, leaned back, and listened to the sound of the engin, before i knew it, I was fast asleep.

_**Dream**_

I opened my eyes to see Barricade and Bumblebee fighting. Barricade transformed his hand into a gun. He shoved it up Bumblebee's chest and shot the trigger. There was an explotion, an I then saw Bumblebee fall. I yelled out "BUMBLEBEE!" as he hit the ground. But I could only hear of clashing metal. Barricade then looked at me and picked me up. I struggeled to get free. But I couldn't move. Barricade then lifted up his gun and shot at me.

_**End of Dream**_

I jumped up from the back seat of the car. "whoa, you okay? The familiar voice asked, "ya," I said as I looked around. Still blurry. I finally spoke. "where are we going?" I asked as we stopped for a second. "well, because you seeem to know about the Autobots, I won't lie. We are going to the NEST base." he said. normally i would have screamed my lungs out. "cool," I said calmly. "how long till we're there?" i asked. "just about 10 minutes." he said.

I just looked at the blurry colors pass by. I looked behind to see if the green...something was still behind us. It was. I just started to get strait where I was, about 10 minutes form the NEST Base. I wondered if it was like the movie. But I douted it.

Before I knew it, we stopped, "we're hear" the man said. I stumbled out, the man apparently knew that I had a hard time seeing and he helped me out of the car.

We where still walking when we walked into a white room. "go ahead and sit on the bench." another familiar voice said. "what are you going to do?" I asked worryed. "just fix any injuries from earlier today." the man said, "any problems that happened after the Barricade incident earlier?" he asked checking something that he was holding. "well, everything has been blurry when I fell..." I said. "okay, follow the light." he said with a blue light. "hm, how may fingers am i holding up?" he asked as he turned off the light. It looked like 5, or just like a skin colored blob. "um...5...ish?" I said with a confused face.

"Do you normaly need glasses or contacts?" he asked. "no, I had perfect sight." I said as I thought about it. "hm, stay here" he said. Where else am I going to go if I can't even see something close up? Then he started to walk out. "wait," I started, "who are you?"

"Just call me Ratchet." Ratchet said and walked out the door.

**Transformers girl 1234: **what do you think will happen?

**Heather: **IDK!

**BloodSuckerLoverEC: **how about Edward Cullen loves Laurissa?

**Transformers girl 1234: **EW! I don't want a vampier boyfriend!

**Heather: **ya! She wants a werewolf Boyfriend!

**Transformers girl 1234: **ugh! NO! Heather!


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, hope you like it so far! TRANSFORMERS RULE!**

**CHAPTER 9: The Base**

After a few minutes, Ratchet walked back in the room. "so?" I asked "you seemed to have damiged your sight." Ratchet said as I saw him go over to a table...I think, and takes somthing off of it. "Que was working on this before..." Ratchet started, "before the Decepticons killed him?" I tried to finish. "yes," Ratchet anwsered. "they are supposed to help with human eye problems." Ratchet explained.

"sooo...they're like contacts?" I asked. "yes, but, they are non-removible." Ratchet explained again. "if you want, we may install them so you can see clearly," Ratchet said. "Yes!" I said as soon as he finished. "ok, this may feel uncomfortable, but you'll get used to it." Ratchet said. I felt something touch my eye, then it went from being blurry to clear, realy clear.

I could see that it was Ratchets holoform, but he helped me, and that's all that i cared about. I hugged him, not thinking. I looked around, just wanting to see that everything was clearly. The room had lots of windows, and even more blinds to go over the windows. I looked out one of the windows to see Ratchets alt. Mode. I looked to see much more. "do you think I could out?" I asked Ratchet, he seemed to be the boss of me when I'm in his medi bay.

"Well, only if you come back if you feel major pain." he said, making a deal. "Deal!" I said as I slipped out the doors. I looked out to see Bumblebee, walking over to me in "Robot mode."

"Hey," the radio said, "hi," I said. I think Bumblebee could see that I was not used to talking to somthing that I had been a fan of for 5 years. He transformes into his alt. Mode and his holoform stepped out. "better?" he asked, "lots." I said putting my hair behind my ear (I do that a lot). "so, what happened after Barricade?" I asked trying to remember. "well, once he left the parking lot, I went after you," Bumblebee explained. "ok," I said asureing I was listining. " and we had our little battle, then we drove back to base." he finished.

"wait, we?" I asked, "ya, you, sam, and me." he clarified. That's why the voice was so familiar, it was sam. How did he get to my area so fast? Well, I won't ask. "so, what am I doing heare?" I asked as we walked. He shrugged "Optimus's orders," he said, "you should ask," he said. "well I guess I will" I said as Optimus Prime waked over to Bumblebee's holoform and I.

"Are you Laurissa Mekayla Seamens? He asked, "ya," I answered, it seemed to bring some joy to him, "I need you to come with me." he said, then Transformed. "OK," I said as I walked over to the passenger door. The door opened as I was about to open it myself. I hopped in and sat down.

When the door closed, it was an awkward silence. I guess I was really uncomfortable. "what is the matter?" he asks as I looked at the radio. "well, I was just wondering, why did Bumblebee take me to the NEST base? Besides my safety." I asked, "your question will be answered shortly" I heard him say thru the radio. I decided to just look out the window. All the buldings I recognized from Where I live. We pulled up on my street, I relized our awful neighbors where out. "We're going to my house?" I asked with a little excitement. "yes," I heard the voice say next to me.

I looked to see a holoform appear. I relized that it was Optimus. I grinned a little. "are you ready?" he asked, I nodded. Just then, our neighbors came running toward Optimus's alt. Mode. The door swung open, and I stepped out. "h-h-hi" the third oldest said. "hi" I said back.

I walked over to the door and knocked, a few seconds passed before I heard foot steps down the stairs. I heard the door knob turn, and the door opened.

**BloodSuckerLoverEC: **I have no idea what this chapter said.

**Heather: **I do.

**Transformers girl 1234: **What don't you get?

**BloodSuckerLoverEC: **NEST, med bay, and how you think that your neighbors are awful. They are adorible!

**Heather:** I have no idea who your talking about.

**Transformers girl 1234: **Well, do you think that they are adorible when they get mad beacause they don't get invited to a TEEN GIRL birthday party when the oldest boy is about 11 years old, then call you Butt holes ( but bad word for butt).

**Heather:** wow, thats harsh.

**BloodSuckerLoverEC: **_still adorible!_


	10. Chapter 10:House Call

Hey, hope that my story is still good. But we have an interesting chapter! hope that i don't get too carryed away with this story. GUMMY BEARS!

Chapter 10: House call

The door opened to my parents, they smiled with joy, then looked at Optimus, and went back to a normal face. "come in," they said, It assumed that they knew Optimus Prime. "it's time she knows." I heard Optimus say as he put a hand on my shoulder. "It's time for me to know what?" I asked, wanting to know. "the truth," my parents said.

They sat me down on the stairs, "we.. are.. not your real parents." they said with a sigh. " that doesn't make any sense, we have pictures..." "photoshop" my _old _ dad said. "well, then if your not my parents, who is?" I asked, I needed to know. They looked at Optimus, "I am," Optimus said.

I didn't know if that was right. _Did I hear that right? _ I thought that again and again. "your my dad?" I half whispered in amazment. I couldn't beleve it, I was a daughter of a Prime, that made me a Prime, right? "you wil be living at the Base for your own pretection." Joshua and Sue said ( my old mom and dad) "can I still have all my stuff?" I aksed with exitment. "yes, we have boxes," Joshua said.

Once they got the boxes, my dad, (now Optimus) and I went dow stairs to my room. Dad looked at all of my Transformers stuff with amazement.

When I got the boxes figered out, I started packing my Transformers stuff. First, action figures, all of them, my Optimus Prime, Ratchets, Bumblebees, Arcees, and Sideswipe. Plus my Wolverine crossover Transformer (X-men + Transformers, I realy have one!). Then I took down the posters that I had kept, I rolled them up and put them in the box with the other Transformers stuff.

After I did that , I started taking stuff off my wall and putting it in a separate box. After about an hour of packing, we took a break. Sue made me a snow cone. But then she needed to Pick up my brother and sister, (I still consider them to be family)

Dad helped me pack the last part, that went by half the time it did last time. When we finished packing and got ready to go, I said good-bye to all the nighbors. And Joshua and Sue. The only thing I left unpacked was a mini teddy bear. It was white with fake jewels and buttons on it. It was was my "Autobot bear.", it had all of the Autobot names I could remember that day. It was my favorite stuffed aminal.

By the time we where on the highway. It was 11:00pm. "If you want you can go to sleep," my dad said, "well... only if you wake me when we get there." I said half

asleep, "deal" that was the last thing I heard before I stopped forcing myself to stay awake.

I awoke with a gentle shake on my shoulder, "we're here" I heard dad say. "Oh, thanks" I said as I rubbed my eyes. I looked out the widow to see bright lights coming from the Base. As we pulled up. I stared to russle around my stuff. I then looked at the clock, it was 12:00am.

Once we stopped, the door opened. I grabbed boxes, some autobots did the same. "so, where are we setting these?" I asked as I followed dad, "Just follow me." he said. So I did. We walked to a door in the middle of the wall.

Dad opened the door to a large blue room, lots of space. It had red Autobot igsignias all acrossed the top of the wall. Then, above the door way was letter blocks, spelling out Laurissa. They where in baby blue and teal. "so, whats the plan?" I asked lifting the box a little. "You decide, But you do look tired." my dad said. I then noticed a door, "no way," I said putting the box down and walked to the door. It was a Bathroom.

My very own bathroom! I turned on the light so see a shower, bath, sink, and a counter with lots of cabints. Blue lights hung all over the bathroom. "Whoa!" I said as I looked in the shower, "This is so cool!" I said as I looked in my closet, my walk-in closet! _Could this room get any more amazing?_ I thought to myself, "did you do this?" I asked my father. He nodded as he lay down the boxes. I saw his alt. mode out the door, driving closer to my room.

Once we had all the boxes in the room. I could start to relax. "I'm gonna unpack tomarrow, kay?" I asked as I stacked the boxes neatly in a pile. "okay," he said as I hugged him. He semed a bit suprized but hugged back. After, I changed into some Pajamas laying in a box and layed on my bed.

I felt all the bruises as I lay down. I looked up above me to see another blue autobot igsignia. I turned off the light, layed in my bed, and closed my eyes.

I was home.

**BloodSuckerLoverEC:**___Twilight Twilight Twilight_

**ObsessiveDreamer: giggle**_ Twilight Twilight_

**BloodSuckerLoverEC:**_Twilight Twilight _giggle

**Heather: **what do you think that they are talking about

**Transformers girl 1234:I** don't know, I don't speak twilight.

**Heather:I** have a good idea..**.**

**Transformers girl 1234: **_Transformers Transformers_

**Translation: I don't own Transformers**

**Heather:**_Transformers _giggle _Transformers_

**Translation:I know you don't**

**BloodSuckerLoverEC: **what do you think they're saying?

**ObsessiveDreamer: **All I could hear was 'don't, Transformers, know and don't'

**Transformers girl 1234:**He-he

**Heather: **He-he


	11. Chapter 11: Day 1

Hey, I've been just writing when I can, so I try to hurry up, plus I have some news...I LIKE PIE!

CHAPTER 11: Day 1

I awoke with me on my stomach, blankets scatered, and messed up hair. No, like really messed up hair. I waked into my bathroom to look at my hair, "I still got it" I said enjoying my hidiouse hair. I then wonderd what time it was. I looked to see that all my time resorsed where packed. I desided to ask someone outside. I opened my door to a blinding light.

Once my eyes adjusted, I saw that it was a beautiful day. I put on a robe and walked out side my room. I looked around to see a wall clock hanging on the.. wall. I ran over so see what time it was, 9:23 am, I then heard some solders, "nice hair." they said trying not to laugh, I giggled, "thanks!" I said with a smile. I didn't mind my hair like this. It was fun being weird.

I ran over to my roon and turned on the light, I had to start unpakcing. I first unpacked my clothes. I then put all of my nick-nacks in the bathroom and my room. I put up my stereo and Transformers. Then all of the stuff in between. I then hung up the wall stuff. When I was done unpacking. I got dresses, and brushed my hair (now flattened).

After I was ready, I took my mp3 and put 1 ear bud in and turned on a song. I stared walking toward Bumblebee and Ratchet who where talking. "hi" I said as I walked up to their foot, "Optimus wants to see you by the med bay." Ratchet said, "ok" I said as I walked. I was listining to the song Written In The Stars by Tinie Tempah. I danced to that song for a hip hop class and its been my favorite ever since then.

I saw my dad in his alt. mode, "Hey, Ratchet said to meet you here." I said as I approted the Peterbilt truck. Then the truck started to move and shift. It kept shifting into my dad, he held his hand about foot off the ground. I climbed on, once I was sofly on his hand. He put me on his shoulder. "I just wanded to see you" he said in a conforting voice.

"Dad?" I asked. "yes?" he answered, I thought for a second. "could you tell me about... my mom?" I could see sadness in his expression. "I need to show you something." he said as he put his hand if frount of where I waS standing. Getting the message, I hopped on to his hand. He lowered me and I got off.

He then transformed to the Peterbilt truck. The door opened, and I jumped in.

**Sorry for the short chapter. Longer chapters coming up. I know, i hate short chapters too. :(**

**Transformers girl 1234: **I really hate birds right now!

**Heather: **W**hy?**

**BloodSuckerLoverEC: **Y**a, **why**?**

**Transformers girl 1234: **Because a stupid bird pooped on my shoe yesterday.

**Heather: **Find out how on her Profile!

**BloodSuckerLoverEC: **EW, but I bet that bird was _adorible!_

**Transformers girl 1234: **UGH! I don't own Transformers.


	12. Chapter 12: Day 1 Part 2

HEY, hope that I

still have some people liking this story. If not, WHO CARES! this chapter is longer then the last. By...A LOT!

Chapter 12: Day 1 (part 2)

We drove for about a good half an hour when we stopped at a cemetary. "why are we here?" his holoform appered as i saaid that. "follow me" he said as the door opened. I jumped out to see dad was walking passed some head stones. I jogged over behind him so i could follow close. We walked to about to the middle of the field then stopped. Dad looked to a head stone. This whole time he had no expresion. I looked on the head stone, engraved on it was this: Elizebeth Rose Prime.

I looked at my father, he nodded, knowing what i was asking, "how?" i asked looking at the name. "we never found out." he said after sighing, "why did i live with Joshua and Sue then,?" i asked. "i was to busy to care for a baby, Sue and Joshua were good frinds with you mother, they said that they would do anything to help." he said looking at the grave stone. "We should go," my dad said looking around. "okay," i said cutting my stair with the head stone.

On the way home, it was silent. Ether, i didn't know what to say, or i was just in a non-talking mood. I turned my mp3 to a son and just staired out the window. "So," dad said, breaking the silece, "what have i missed?" he said trying to make a converstion. I turned down my music and pulled one ear bud out. "Well, what do you already know?" i asked. "Well, i know your 13, you love the color blue, Sue and Joshua tryed to keep you as close to us as possive, movies, toys, etc, and you love to sing," he said "well, i love vidio games, tv, music, i have a few friends, and i am alergec to metal," i said looking at him, "wait, alergec to metal?" he aksed, "ya, like if i wear it for a few hours. But 14 karit gold and up i can wear." i said as i shoed him my wrist, "i recently wore a bracelet that looked like gold, it wasn't" i said showing him the bracelet looking rash. "but we used to put top coat nail polish to prevent that." i said putting my arm down. "i need to give you something" he said after a while. "what?" i asked. He handed me a picture. It had him, a baby, and a woman. "That was us before she died," he said, "i want you to have it." he said.

I was speachless, "thank you." i was able to say as we pulled up to the base. "this is your home now, you don't need to be shy." he said ashuring me, "Do you have a TV?" i asked. "why?" he asked. "Well, i have some fitness games that i like to do every day." i said as i walked out of the truck. "hm, i think we have one, but no promises." he said as he ashured my understanding. "okay," i said with joy. My father walked over to a solger about in his mid 20's and asked about the TV's "how about you wait in your room while i take care of some bussness." he said as he walked away. I ran over to my room. I layed for a 10 minutes till i got out my MP3. I plugged and turned it to Rolling the Deep by Adele. I did skip one part because i couldn't understand what she was singing, and i sounded like a curs word. ( i don't EVER cures.) i hear the music start, and i took a breath, stood on bed, and started singing.

"There's a fire started in my heart. Reaching a fever - and it's bringing me out the dark. Finnaly i can see you crystal clear. Go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your ship there. See how i leave with every piece of you, don't underestimate the things that i will do. There's a fire starting in my heat. Reaching a fever - and it's bringing me out the dark.

The scars of your love remind me us they keep me thinking that we almost had it all. The scars of your love they leave me breathless, i can't help feeling,

We could have had it all. Rolling the deep. You had my heat inside of your hands, and you played it to the beat." i stopped when i heard a knock on my door. I shut off the music and ran to y door. I opened it to my dad holing a 12 by 12 inch TV. I smiled as he smiled, "you know thease door are not very sound proof?" he said whole laughing a little. I blushed a little as he said that. "Will this do?" he asked as he looked the small TV. "YA!" I yelled as i took it out of his hands. I put it on my bead and went to my closet to pull out a bart. I put my Wii, my Wii games, controlers and the TV on the second shelf. I wnt into the base and plugged in the Wii and TV. After i plugged in all the cables, i turned on the Wii to the games Zumba. As i danced, i had a feeling that someone was watching me. After i had finished that song, i looked to see Bumblebee kind of moving to the menu musice. I giggled a little as i pick a new song. Bumblebee finally wanted to REALLY dance. I turned off Zumba and turned on Just Dance 2. I turned on Jump by Kris Kross. He seemed to like that one. We did just dance for an hour then stopped and played Mario Kart. After i had kind of a Brunch (breackfast + lunch) then i practoced my hip hop moves, it turned out to end as a dance off.

It wa about 3:00 pm and i was board out of my min. I usualy didn't have enough time in my day. I walked over to my dad. "hey, could i go to the park?" i aksed as i walked. "you may, only in you promis me something." he said as he bent down. "what is it?" i asked willing to do almost anything. He nodded to ratched who in his hand had a bluetooth (i think) "you call me if there is any sighn of a Decepticon encounter" he said, Dead searious. I could tell that this could be life or death serouse. "i promise." i said as i looked right into his optics, i said very confedently. "okay, you may go." he said siad as he stood up. "Okay!" i said as i started running toward the exit. "and be careful," he half yelled as i ran farther. And before i new it, i was walking to a park that i saw on our way to the cemitary.

**BloodSuckerLoverEC: Sooooooooooo, you do Zumba?**

**Transformers girl 1234: YA, i may be hurting the next day, but its worth it, I'm trying to lose a few pounds.**

**Heather: HEY, YOUR NOT FAT LISSA!**

**BloodSuckerLoverEC: Guess What!**

**Transformers girl 1234: What? Transformers?**

**BloodSuckerLoverEC: no...**

**Heather: X-men?**

**BloodSuckerLoverEC:no...**

**Transformers girl 1234: LLAMAS!**

**BloodSuckerLoverEC: YES!**


	13. Chapter 13: Day 1 Part 3

**Heeeeeeyyy. I'm trying to write a little more. Kids at my school say that I write too much. Well, i do have 2 notebooks full of this story. Plus, summer is around the corner, which means that i will have more chapters done faster. Hope you enjoy this chapter. REVIEWS WANTED! **

Chapter 13: Day 1 Part 3...

As I walked dow the road, about a half a mile, I saw the play-ground. Around the play-ground was a long field and a track for walking. The blue and white play-ground had a rubber floring, a slide, swings, and a seat that you sat in that made you spin. I loved swings. I turned on a song and started swinging. After about 10 minutes of swinging as high as the swing would go, I was board, AGAIN. I wanted to see how far I could jump off the swing. I gave a smile and made sure my bag would not get caught in the swing. I positioned my arn, when I swung up, I jumped. I could feel my stomach drop as I prepared for my landing. Once i hit the ground, I thought I would totally miss my landing. But to my supprize. I landed on my feet, not on my face.

Once i had looked down at my feet, they started to have that feeling when you jump off of something high, numb and painful. I had gown used to it. I looked down where i was standing, About 4 yards from the edge of the swing, a new record for me.

I stared walking to the field to lay down. When I got to a shady spot. I sat down to think. As i sat down, i remembered something from a few months ago. I was at a friends birthday party, They had go karts, and other stuff like that. When i was waiting my turn for a kart, I saw the karts slowly go around the track once ( to feel how the track is). It reminded me of the part in the 3rd Transformers movie when you see all the Autobots slowly driving to the rocket. I felt sad knowing that was a sad moment i the movie (or when the humans no longer trust the Autobots).

All of a sudden, I heard a car engin, i looked to see a really, really nice looking car with tinted windows. I looked to see if anyone was looking, i was the only one at the park then. I looked to the car to see that the window was down, but the engine was still riving. I relized the promise with my dad. I pressed the on button on the bluetooth then and spoke. "Does this thing work?" I asked a little worryed. "yes, is there a problem?" i heard Sideswipe say. "ya, I think that I see a decepticon. Could you take me back to base?" i asked as I started to pack up my stuff.

"Ya, stay put." he said. About 60 seconds passed when i saw a silver Corvette drive up and park behind the strange (mabye Decepticon) car. I ran over to sideswipe only to have the odd car honk. I stopped for a second before i opeded the door and jumped in. Under my breath i whispered "drive NOW" he took off dow the street before going the speed limit. "What was that?" he asked as his holoform apppered. I looked back, "I don't know, and i don't want to find out." and said. I sighed, "Do you guys ever get a week without a Decepticon?" i asked. He chicked, "It depends." he said.

Once we had reached the base a cople minutes later , I decided that i would rather be board then have another Decepticon attack. I went to my roon to just chill till i had something to do. I'd neverimagen that the Autobot base would be so boaring. I thought as i jumped on my bed to some music. I then heard some rumbing and wheels schreetching. I ran out to see that Autobots driveing away. _Must be a mission _ i thought as i saw the last Autobot leave. I walked up to a soldger, "what's going on?" i asked. "Decepticon on the other side of town." he said before he ran off. I just shrugged walked back into my room (I probably forgot to mention that also had a mini refrigrator and a microwave so i didn't have to worry about eating, because they won't be eating for a while).

I heated up a TV dinner and ate it on my bed. After i had eaten, i looked at the time. 8:53pm. I shrugged and threw away my plate and fork. I put on my Pajama's, brushed my teeth, washed my face, and cleaned my room. I turned off my light and closed my eye.

**Dream**

**(B.T.W. This is a dream she had before)**

I was in my old room, Joshua came in and said calmly, "hey, there's a fire down stairs." he pulled me out the door. As we went thru the house, i saw our pet snake, "What about the snake?" i asked "He's been frozen, he's dead." he said, while pulling me. When we where just about to get out the back door, i slid down the stairs to the basment with the fire alarm. I looked at it in terror...

**End Of Dream**

I jumped up out of my terrifing dream. I very rarly got a good dream. I quickly looked at my clock, 3:01 am. I was too frightened to sleep. I looked out to see that it was dark, and a full moon. I took my blanket and ran out. I ran until i was at a wall. I sat so i was faceing the moon. I wrapped myself in my blanket and just stared at the big globe of bright, white, light. It was a beautiful night, and i wasn't even that cold, but i still kept the blanket on.

I heard metal foot steps. I looked behind me to see Ironhide. "You should be in recharge." he said, "ya, and you should too." I said back. He grumbled a little, "how did the mission go?" i asked turning back to the moon. I heard him say somehting, but i was thinking of something. "Why are you out?" i asked. "I saw you come out, you?" he said, "I just needed some freash air, needed to see the moon." i said looking back at him. "I better be getting to bed." i said standing up. Ironhide nodded. "Good night." i said before i walked back to my room. As i walked back, I thought i hear a sigh, but i ignored it, like i seem to do with a lot of things lately.

**Transformers girl 1234: **I WANT QUESTIONS FROM THE PEOPLE READING!

**BloodSuckerLoverEC:** Why?

**Heather: **She likes explaining Transformers.

**Transformers girl 1234: **IT MAKES ME HAPPY, I'M HYPER!

**BloodSuckerLoverEC: **Here, have a marshmello.

**Transformers girl 1234: **OK...(_chew)..._ok, now that I'm calm, i can say that i don't own Transformers.

**Heather: **good, I like pie.


	14. Chapter 14: Finally Day 2

**Hey, I Am getting board and i need some motivation. If i don't get reviews, i will still update, but i will be slow. All i need is at least 1 review per chapter. Plus, tell me how may people want to see the movie Battleship? I want to just because it was made from the creators of Transformers. Hope you enjoy this chapter. **

Chapter 14: Day 2

I awoke only remembering darkness, I remembered Ironhide and what i said. _I'm too tired to get up yet. _I thought as i put the pillow on top of my head. I layed in bed for about 2 hours before i even looked at the time. It felt like a Saturday, all i wanted to do was sleep. But Ratchet would probably check on me to see why i always feel tired. I was still wondering why half of my mind hated me so much to torture me with the same nightmares over and over again. I looked at the time, 10:32. I slowly got up, looking around, walked and got dressed, by the time i was done, It was about 11:00am. When i walked out, Bumblebee was walking toward my door. "Good Morning" I said, "Mornin' sleepy head," his radio tuned with a smile. "i was tired," I said winning. Bumblebee giggled a little. "So, do you want to play Wii?" i asked Bumblebee as i shrugged. "Sure" He said as he shrugged back. I smiled and ran to my Wii. I rolled it to the wall and plugged it in. I turned it on, "pick a game," i said setting it up.

"How about this one," he said holding up a Ghostbusters game. "Sure," I said, I didn't care, i beat that game 3 times. "Wait, what is it?" he asked, i giggled. "You catch ghosts, i finished the game a couple of times, I'll help you if you like." I said getting the controllers. "OK" he said handing me the game. I put the disk in and started the game. While we went thru the game, he needed my help a lot,"I could defend the world from giant robots, but couldn't catch a ghost on a video game." he said in his holoform.

As we entered the last level. We had to do the lever over a few times because he kept dieing. When we FINALLY beat the level, we figured that we had been playing for 2 hours. I unplugged the cords and put the games away. Then for the first time this morning i saw my dad. "Good morning" i said as i walked up, "do you think that i could go to the library or something?" "take this" he said. It was a knife, but i had a bright blue outline, it was in a leather case. " You may if you keep your promise from yesterday, and if it gets physical, use that," he said while i took the knife and put it in my bag. "OK, should i stay close or something?" i asked, "Just stay in town." Ratchet said. "Thanks" I said Running out of the base, again.

Once out of the base, I walked, i had packed my honey and i wanted to first go to the closest library then Seven Eleven. I used my phone to look for the closest library, "CRAP!" i said rather loudly. The closest was out of town. So i skipped to Seven Eleven. The nearest one was a 10 minute walk, but i loved walked. As i walked I saw there were really dark clouds all around the city. I hoped that it was rain clouds. I loved rain. When i arrived at Seven Eleven, i when and looked for good prices.

I found that they had sour patch kids 2 for 1. I bought that and looked for more. I bought some gateraid and headed out. Once i got out, I noticed a man following me, "_hey, there is a man following me. HELLO?" _I whispered, but nothing. As i walked, i tried to call the base or my dad, no signal. I finally walked the stupid way to the other side of the street. When the strange dude was still following me. I turned around, readied my knife just in case, and walked up to the man. "excuse me, are you stalking me?" i asked as i stood face to face. I realized he had red eyes. "You need to understand, Optimus is trying to use you. Join your uncle." the voice of Megatron said, he grabbed me, i pulled out the knife and tried to shove it in his chest, maybe it would do something.

His holoform just froze, and i was able to run, but a few seconds later, i saw the same nice car from yesterday coming toward me. I tried to run faster to out run it, but the car hit me before i knew it. I felt all the speed and force hit me as i hard as i could handle. I fell to the ground, i could feel every bone ache as if i fell of the empire state building. I moaned in pain. I felt dizzy again. _Why me? _I thought repeatedly. I started crying, but stopped when i realized that i was making the pain worse. Things seemed to get slower, i realized that they where taking me somewhere.

I closed my eyes wanting my mind to be torturing me again, for it just to be a nightmare, but when i opened my eyes barley, saw megatron fall, I blinked and saw my dad and Megatron fighting. The next thing i knew was that i was that i was in my dads hands, I looked up at his face. I bet he saw nothing but pain in me, because that's what i felt. Not happy to see him, not scared about my health, but excruciating pain, 100% pain. I wish i could have done more. I tried to move, I felt the most pain in my left arm, I could move, so i wasn't paralyzed, but just in pain.

_I'm okay, I'm okay, _i tried to say in my head. By now, we where heading to the base to have ratchet care for me. I layed in pain as we reached the base when I came out of the car to the med bay. I saw all the autobots look at me with fear. I saw Bumblebee was most filled with fear. The question i had was are they scared for me or of me?

When we had me on the white bench, i could hear my dad speak, "Are you sure that is the best?" he asked with a lot of worry. "Yes, or she will feel more pain then she will for the rest of her life," Ratchet said. I could still feel the pain surging thru me. I felt a sharp object insert my arm, i looked to the side to see an I.V. I was just like, _good, they won't let me suffer. _ I could feel slightly more sleepy every second, i closed my eyes, then darkness.

**Transformers girl 1234: **sorry it is taking so long, my dad doesn't have time to edit my story's so sorry if it takes so long. I have up to chapter 17 written, i just need to type it!

**Heather: **Hey... i have a question..._**who does the voice for Optimus Prime in the movie, TV shows Transformers Prime, and Transformers G1?**_

**BloodSuckerLoverEC: **I don't give a chap-stick! But you can answer it!

**Transformers girl 1234: **you know what to do, and i only own Laurissa. Thais me!

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**


	15. Chapter 15

YO, sorry for not updating in a while...i took a little trip for Memorial Day and didn't touch my story because...WE WHERE IN A NON-POLUTED STATE! Colorado! And my dad said not to be 'glued' to my electronics.

I promise that I have up to chapter 17 written, I just need to type it.

Chapter 15: Recovery

Beeping, that freakin' beeping. It scared the living chap-sticks out of me (chap-sticks instead of crap, it is my crazy language) I opened my eyes as I looked around. I was in the med bay. I calmed down a little as I felt my body hurt. Not as bed, but sore. For me, there were 3 types of pain levels. 1: It hurts, but I can handle it. 2: I don't want to do any thing I hurt so badly and 3: HOLY CRAP! SOMEONE KILL ME BEFORE I DO IT MYSELF!

I was a 2.

I looked at my arm, it was in a sling. No surprise there. I looked at y right are to see scrapes and cuts. I thought saw something gleam in my eye around that area. I looked around my arm, and gasped in fear. I couldn't believe it. The bad scrapes and cut s where only the beginning of what had happened. I had metal under my skin. I realized that Ratchet must have seen it. He probably told everyone. I looked to see a mini mirror on the side table; I could reach it (luckily). I grabbed it and lifted it up. I looked to see scrapes, with metal underneath. I wasn't HORRIFIED that my _BEAUTY_ was ruined, I'm not that concerned about my beauty. I touched my face, it felt like normal skin. Just then I saw Ratchet come in.

"Good morning," he said as he came in. "Good morning" I said back. He checked my condition, (you know, x-ray, breathing check, stuff like that).Then sat down and sighed. "We need to understand a little more on what happened." He said. "What did Megatron say to you?" he asked, serious. "He said..." I started, thinking. "He said that my dad was trying to use me, that I should join him." I said. He raised an eyebrow, "Do you believe him?" he asked cautiously. "No, I trust my dad to tell me everything that needs to be shared, he _is_ my dad." I said. He nodded.

He walked by the door, "Oh, don't worry about the silver on your skin, you will get used to it." he said before leaving. What did he mean by that?

I didn't care at this point, I just wanted to be out and about, I hate having to lay in bed with nothing to do. I felt tired again, Probably from the IV still in my arm. I closed my eyes and again, said _'Hello' _ to darkness.

I guess I wasn't THAT asleep, because what felt live 4 minutes later, I heard the door open, I realized that I had not been asleep for 4 minutes, but 4 hours. "Your awake," Ratchet said after going to a table. "How bad are my injuries?" I asked looking over, he looked down. "Broken arm, cut up face and arm, badly bruised and stained legs and a whole lot more, I would say that your lucky.." he said with a sarcastic chuckle. I chuckled back. "I don't feel lucky." I said. "Well, with that much velocity and speed hitting such a small organism, it should have killed you." He said, I sighed. I guess I looked worried. "Don't worry, You will be out in a few days." Ratchet said, then I realized something. "I swear I kept my promise, the signal was scrambled or somethin I said picking at my nails in embarrassment.

"Well, we heard it, but we couldn't reply." Ratchet said.

"You should rest." he said, I groaned. _I've rested enough,_ I thought. "Fine!" I said as I closed my eyes. I heard a chuckle before I know it, I opened my eyes and he was gone, I felt as if I had just woken up. I realized that I probably had not slept for a long time. But when I looked out the window it was the opposite of what it was before, Before it was dark, nowt was light. I wondered how long I slept...again. I tried to just think of what my friends where thinking when they saw me come in.

I realized that I didn't feel as much pain as the last time I had woken up. He probably gave me some painkillers (or I call them the killer of pain) or something like that. I decided to just sleep because I had nothing else to do. But I wanted to listen to music. I wanted to play the Wii, I wanted to do SOMETHING besides sleeping. But what chose do I have, I am already bored to death. I sighed and closed my eyes, AGAIN! (I hope you realize that I don't want to sleep, but I have to) The next thing I remember was opening my eyes to sudden paper rustling. It was Ratchet.

As I opened my eyes, I realized that most of my cuts and scraps where not as bad as I first saw them. "Well, I see your awake." He said as I sat up a little. I looked outside to see that it was still light out. "How long have I been sleeping?" I asked . "6 days" Ratchet said. I looked at him wide-eyed. "6 DAYS?" I asked rather loudly. _How in the heck did I sleep that long...the longest I have ever slept before this was 12 hours. _I thought. "Yes, you seem to be healing fast." He said

"I think I can release you tonight, ONLY, if you don't get your heart rate up for at least another 2 weeks." he said. "YES!" I half yelled. "that means no...what-ever that game is called." Ratchet notified. "Zumba?" I sudgested. "Yes, no Zumba. Also, Your arm won't heal till the end of the month." he said. I didn't care about my arm, I'd be careful, I was just so excited, I couldn't wait to see the others (not that Ratchet isn't awesome, he is awesomely awesome!"Has anyone visited?" I asked randomly. "No, I have seen how easily you are waken from sleep." he said. "Weeell, do you thing that they could visit me now?" I said in a funny voice. "Well, not if there is a problem with your vocals." _What? There was no problem, I do that voice all the time and others for 8 years!_ I thought. "Seareously? I have been doing that voice for 8 years. It's a talent!" I said explaining my AWESOME choices, I had after all, a demented voice, a lizard voice, a killer voice, a baby voice, and a chipmunk voice.

"Oh, well, never mind." he said with a chuckle. He walked over and opened the door. There was a sign reading 'Visitors not welcome yet' in bright red. "did they want to visit THAT badly?" I asked laughing at the sign. He sighed, "yes" all of a sudden, the door opened.

**(who do you think it is...answer in the review!)**

**BloodSuckerLoverEC: HOLA!**

**Heather: HI!**

**Transformers girl 1234: GREETINGS FROM EARTH! oh, wait, we ARE from earth...right?**

**BloodSuckerLoverEC: Well, I am**

**Heather: I'm from Awesome ville**

**Transformers girl 1234: wait...I'm from Cybertron...AWESOME!**

**Heather: great, here she goes again**

**BloodSuckerLoverEC: Someone at school stole her Mp3 and I was gone for some strange reason...don don don!**

**Transformers girl 1234: THAT SLAGGIN' FRAGGER! I WILL FIND THAT MP3, AND WHEN I DO, I WILL PUNCH YOU HARD**


	16. Chapter 16: Guest

_OMGosh! Please forgive me, i have been stalling. It has been a crazy few weeks. I promise that i will update more because...SCHOOL IS FINALLY OUT! I have more time. Plus, i am VERY mad at BloodSuckerLoverEC, she ditched the last 2 days of school! But i will hunt her down one day (she didn't sign my yearbook)! winner and guest in disclaimer! Also, no one guessed who was opening the door in my story, well, you will find out soon._

Chapter 16: Guest

As the door opened, I realized it was my dad. "Hey" I said after he closed the door. "How are you feeling?" he asked. "Fine" I said with a smile. "Board," I added. "Well, there are some downers to being injured." Ratchet said. Dad chuckled. "Well, maybe we can fix that." my dad said as he pulled out my Kindal Fire. "Yes!" I said as he put it on my legs. I picked it up and turned it on. I went to my email account. I saw about 100 messages. I slowly went thru all of them, some where from friends, school, and just account updates on stuff like Youtube.

After i did that (took about 10 minutes) I played a game that you throw stuff at a guy in an Office. I realized that the battery was low, and that it would shut off in 15 minutes. I decided to draw on it for the remaining time. When my kindal shut off, I sighed and put it on a table next to me. I realized that my dad was watching me the whole time. I guess I must have played for a while, because of what my dad said next. "Ratchet said that if you would like, you may be released from the med bay today." he said, I smiled. "Really?" I asked with a (Jupiter sized) smile. "Yes, if you want, you may go right now," I heard Ratchet say. "But you need to take it easy." Ratchet added. "Don't worry, I will." I said, super excited.

With a big smile, "Okay, just let me get you a change of cloths," dad said. I looked down to see that I was in my Panama's.

I waited a few minutes before dad came in with a shirt and some shorts. I went into the closet to get dressed. I hurt most getting my left arm in the sleeve. After I got dressed, dad handed me a brush. I brushed my hair rapidly as my excitement rushed me. When I was done with my hair, I nearly jumped out of the closet, my dad could see how much I wanted to get out of the med bay. I think I had the biggest smile when he saw me. Because he was smiling back. "Are you ready?" he asked. "To go? YA!" I said hastily. Two things where rushing thru my mind.

One: 6 days is a fast recovery.

Two: I can't wait to be out of the med bay for a while.

I hated being board. But usually, I had something to think about, then I would stair blankly at someone or something, especially when I'm tired.

Dad opened the door out of the med bay and gestured his hand out. I smiled even wider and walked out. I saw a group of Autbobots about 20 yards away from rm. When I walked out, they looked at me and stared to walk toward me. Sideswipe, Bumblebee, Ironhide, and Jolt where in the group. "Hey kid, how you feelin'?" Sideswipe asked, "Better than before." I said smiling (by now, my cheeks hurt form smiling so much, but I couldn't help it). "We where worried about you." Bumblebee added. "Ya," I said blushing a little and putting my hair behind my ear.

"Well, I think now she should get some rest." Ratchet said from behind me. "Wait, what? What time is it?" I asked. "It's about 9:15" Lennox said. _Where did he come from? _ I thought. Anywho, I looked to the side of me to see that it was dark outside.

"Oh," I said looking back. "Well, I kinda got dressed for nothing..." I said as I shrugged. "Come" my dad said. I followed him to my room. He opened the door for me. I sat on my bed. "It's good to be back." I said under my breath. My dad walked over to my bed and sat down. "Um, I have a question..." I said sitting next to him. "Yes?" he replied.

When do I get to back to school?" I said shyly. He thought for a second. "When we can find a presentable explanation for your story." he said. I looked down at my arms, _oh, ya, the arm thing, _ I thought. "When I do, if the metal doesn't get better, then we'll just cover it, right?" I asked. He again thought for a second and then replied, "We will see" he said. I sighed dramatically, "Your remind me of your mother," He started.

"How?" I asked looking up, "When she did not get an answer right away, she would dramatically sigh, like you." he said smiling at me. I think I was almost an exact copy of my mom, judging by the picture.

"I should let you rest," he said standing up. I half smiled and nodded. "Okay." I aid getting up to hug hum. He hugged back. Once we had a normal 'hug time' as I call it, we separated for the night. "Good night." I said as he opened the door and stepped out. "Good night," he said back as he closed the door. I went into my closet to get more Pajamas and got dressed

Once I got into bed, I closed my eyes.

_**Dream**_

I was siting in a dark room. I felt my arm hurt. I heard a loud noise. I looked over at the wall to see a giant black robot looking at me blood red eyes. The next thing I know, I'm at Joshua and Sue's house with a pale girl. "Everyone who gets the disease dies." I saw Sue say and hold up some pitures of her family and friends, they all looked like the pale girl. The girl looked at me. She had blood red eyes. I closed my eyes to smoke inside the house. I tried to run out of the room, but some invisable force was pulling me back. I was a micanical hand reach toward me.

_**End of Dream**_

I opened my eyes with a jolt. I sat up to recap my dream, right when I was almost done, I heard a large noise. I opened my door to see what it was. When I looked outside, I saw a dark cloud covering the almost black sky. I saw a bright flash, the next thing I know, I felt my heart vibrate, I plugged my ears. The loudest thunder I have ever heard. I closed my door quietly and lay into my bed. I sat there for a good 20 minutes before I looked at the time. 12:40. _Wouldn't the Autobots be in recharge? _I thought to myself.

I didn't know, they never told me what time they did. I heard another crack of thunder. I jumped out of bed and grabbed my big fluffy stuffed dog. One thing I hated, night thunderstorms. They terrifie me. I quickly grabed my mp3 player, a blanket, pillow, and a sheet. I set up a little fort, where I felt most save with my hundreds of stuffed animals, under a desk and blanket. I turned on my music to a conforting song and tried to fall asleep. I don't know if it happened or not, but I thought I felt a kiss on my cheek. Every now and then I would hear a boom, but I fell asleep eventialy.

I heard some music, "Hey, hey, hey." I heard my kindal fire sing for an alarm. I had changed it because I was getting freaked out by the beeping in the mornings. I got up and turned off my alarm. I realized that it was 5:00am. I growned as I looked to the outdoors. The outside seemed as if nothing had happened during the night. Green grass, non-wet concreat, no clouds. The sun was barly peaking over the horizan. I closed my door and layed in my mini fort. It was, supprizingly, confortable enough to sleep soundly thru the night. I layed there for about a half an hout, thinking about what would happen thru my life.

**Transformers girl 1234: **Well, I didn't get ANY review saying who it was...

**Heather: **She even texted me, but I haven't read to that part yet...

**BloodSuckerLoverEC: **HEY, I DIDN'T SIGN YOUR YEARBOOK!

**Heather: **who is your guys's favorite Transformer?

**Transformers girl 1234: **can't decide...

**Heather: **

**Sabela21: **Jazz, Bumblebee and Ironhide.

**Arcelia: **NONE! TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES ARE BETTER THEN TRANSFORMERS ANY DAY!

**BloodSuckerLoverEC: ** Make the Teenage mutant ninja turtles Twilight... and I am with her...

**Sabela21, Transformers girl 1234, Heather: **YOU STINK!

**Transformers girl 1234: ** oh, and I don't own Transformers!


	17. Chapter 17: 1 And One Half Years Later

Hey, so in my story I have decided to skip 1 1/2 years later. It will kind of go as a Journal entry then to a normal chapter. Italic letters are the journal entry part, normal letters are...normal chapter. I also have a habit of wanting to answer questions about Transformers or X-men, so please ask and I will answer it on the chapter or in a PM. Also, I have a poll on my profile, it will be open until the next chapter. SO VOTE!

_It has been little over a year and a half since the Autobots found me. Over that time period, I have realized that not all Autobots that died in the movie, died in real life, for example: Ironhide, Jazz, and a few other Autobots are still alive. So now I am forced to not trust every detail of the information from the 5 years of Transformers. For the most part, life has been good, a few Decepticon attacks here and there, none very big._

_I have been studying the Cybertronian history for the past year. The half year was just training. I have not been able to go to school yet because I was training to control my armor. I have gotten all but my left arm to transform fully, Ratchet said it was because of the impact of when I broke my arm. It will not transform for a few years. My dad said that in a week, I may go back to school, but because Bumblebee is back protecting Sam, Sideswipe has volunteered to be my 'school guardian'. Because it has been a year and a half, I will be starting 9th grade. In the week, I have been teaching Sideswipe about human history (The one thing they are bad at). I have also been able to transform my right arm into a gun, my left arm, I will hold he dagger my father gave to me._

_A strange fact, Ratchet said that I may not need as much Energon as all the other Autobots, Ratchet said that I may need just a little when I ear, that my body can duplicate the Energon that I have to replace the old Energon. I have also grown 5 inches. So now I look like a High School-er._

_There has very little Decepticon attacks. I haven't seen any Decepticons for a record of a week and a half. But I don't know how long that will last..._

I put down m blue journal as I hear my 7:00 alarm. I was trying to get used to getting up at 6:00 for school. Next Monday. I would be about 2 months into school. I don't know how many people would be in school that I know from 7th grade. I also realized that my friend Mishel was already in New Jersey. So I would not see her soon.

I looked at my right arm as I transformed my armor. My armor was light blue, white, and silver. Then I compared my right arm with my left arm. My left arm was so damaged, that it would take a few years to heal. I could move it though. I transformed my armored arm back to normal while jumping out of bed. I got dressed in jeans, rolled up to my knees, a blue flower shirt, and white sneakers. I pulled my now long brown hair in a high ponytail and had some cereal.

After I ate, I made my bed, got my mini bag together with my electronics and walked outside.

As I walked out, I saw Ratchet in the med bay, Before I walked out to the windy, sunny day. My pony tail waved in the wind as I looked over to the street to see the other Autobots drive in the base. I smiled a bit as I walked to my dad. "Good mornin" I said as I walked beside him. He transformed and knelt in front of me, "Good morning" He said, "Ironhide wants to re-run some combat moves with you this afternoon." Dad added. I looked up to see Ironhide as he nodded. "Well, Which Combat move?" I asked smiling.

I wanted to be just like my Dad, an awesome fighter and an awesome leader. I also would do almost anything to be prepared for the Decepticons. I hated being the 'damsel in distress'. It made me feel like a wimpy little 2 year old girl that had no defense for herself. That is why I tried to beat boys at wrestling and arm wrestling. After the attack almost a year and a half ago. I realized that this was not a game. People will die if I'm not careful. I was an Autobot now, I couldn't afford to make another mistake. I was only myself when there was no missions or meetings or work to be done. Plus with school happening in a few days, I have to be careful of everyone but Sideswipe.

A few days passed very fast. Before I knew it, It was Sunday night. We just came from a meeting from Lennox. My dad walked up to me as I sighed. "Get some rest, your first day of school is tomorrow. Sideswipe will be driving you." I looked at him. "So...did you register us?" I asked shuffling my feet around. He nodded.

I know I couldn't hide things from him, but sometimes I tried. "It won't happen again, You have had training." he said hugging me. "I know, its just..what will I say? Some people will be there that remember me and what will happen." I could hear worry in my voice.

He looked at me. "do you not feel comfortable talking about it, don't tell." he said. I got the hing in what he said, just tell people that I don't feel comfortable talking about it. I looked at him and smiled. "Good night." he said. "Good night." I said as I walked back to my room. We where leaving at 6:50am, so I would have to wake up at 5:00, just to be safe.

I got my back pack together and set my alarm. I was scared to go to school. But I remembered what my Dad said, and I remembered Sideswipe. I layed down in bed to slip into sleep.

**Dream**

I was in my old elementary school hall way. I saw a bunch of people that I didn't know. I thought I saw some human sized Decepticons. I looked around to see no Autobots around me. But I kept walking. 'Why am I here?' I asked myself as I saw more human sized Decepticons. I found stairs and, stupidly, climbed them. 'I want to go home, why am I going up?' I thought to myself when I reached the top. I looked down the hall to see the human sized Megatron, I looked the other way to see Barricade in a human size, still in his bipedal mode. I was about to run down the stairs but more Deceptions where coming up. I looked at Megatron to see a bright purple light coming toward me. As It hit me, I felt my body tingle and numb.

**End of dream**

When I opened my eyes, I still felt numb. I looked at the time, 4:49am. How ironic. I decided to sleep a second, but once I closed my eyes, the alarm went off. I pressed off as I sighed. I turned on my light. I walked over and put on a blue lace skirt that reached above my knees, a black tank-top under a Grey and white half shirt. It also had black converse. I straitened my hair and wore a brown headband.

I cooked up some microwavable breakfast sandwiches then grabbed my bag and walked out at about 6:30. I walked over to Sideswipe, talking to my dad. I could only catch Sideswipe voice, "Yes sir." he said. Dad looked at me, Sideswipe did too. "a little early don't ya think?" Sideswipe asked. Then I remembered something. "I just wanted to ask about my lunch." Ratchet then walked in. "Lennox says that the school has provided a free lunch." He lowered his hand. In his hand was a little thermos. I took it and looked in, Energon. I closed the lid and smiled, "Thanks," I said looking at my dad and Ratchet.

I walked down back to my room and started watching video's on Youtube. Before I knew it, it was almost 6:50. I grabbed my phone, mp3, and bag and went to Sideswipe.

When we where pulling in the school, I started to panic inwardly. "Relax, I'll let nothin' hurt you" I heard his holoform say, it was not an adult, it was a teen my age, but looks fit his personality. "You can change age?" I asked as we parked. "Ya, to fit into the environment." he said shrugging.

I shrugged back before I get out. When Sideswipe holoform appeared, he drove off, probably to keep cover.

As we walked in we walked to the office to get schedules.

When I walked in I realized something, our names.

"Sides, did Optimus say anything about names?" I asked in a whisper.

"Don't worry, I got this." He said.

As we entered the office, the lady working there looked up. I didn't recognize her, that was good. "Can I help you." she asked in a girly voice. "Yest, we're new, um, Laurissa and Sides Prime?" Sideswipe said as normally as he could. The lady looked at her computer, printed something then gave it to us. "OK, Sides and Laurissa, if you need help finding those classes, ask any of the hall monitors." she said with a grin.

"Thanks." I said as we grabbed our schedule and walked out. "Same?" I asked as we looked at each others. "Same," Sideswipe said looking at his paper again. We had Art, Science/History, Gym, Heath, Spanish, Language Arts, then Math. It felt like before I met Bumblebee. I felt UN-liked by the people that didn't know me.

The clock in the hall read 7:10. we had about 35 minutes to check the school, lockers, and classes. When the bell rang, we went to Art. I saw some people from 7th grade. In Art, we did a quick paint of what you feel like. I, of coarse, did me in my armor, Sideswipe did a painting of him on Cybertron, fighting in the war. The teacher was wondering what the heck the felt like. She knew, or thought she know what mine meant, that I was a metal worrier, _if she only knew_ I thought as I signed my name, our art teacher was crazy like that. I loved Art.

But at the end of class... I saw Jan.

Transformers girl 1234: I am SO fraggin' board already!

**Heather: **Why? IT'S SUMMER!

**BloodSuckerLoverEC: ** YA! Is partially because there are no story's today.

**Transformers girl 1234: * **nods and frowns** * **

**Heather:** Poor lissa. I'll be back from New Jersey in 1 month...

**Transformers girl 1234: **NOOOO! (over dramatic person)

**BloodSuckerLoverEC: **OHG! I guess I will have to do it... Transformers girl 1234 does NOT own Transformers.


	18. Chapter 18: Jan

Well, now I would do what my mom said and give Jan a WEREWOLF boyfriend, but this is not a werewolf related story, sorry mom. But... I will wait to think of what her boyfriend should be. If you have any suggestions, tell me in the reviews. I have a random announcement, and a important announcement.

I am starting a broken Pinata collection.

I may be slacking on my story, but that is because I am starting a new story and my parents are restricting me to about 15 minutes on the computer a DAY. So I may be slacking, but I will try as hard as I can.

_Chapter 18: Jan_

Jan had her long, black curly hair down her back. She was with a girl named Kaity. She had been in the front of the class I assumed, so she couldn't see me. She looked at me and my heart stopped. I looked at Sideswipe and looked away. _She won't remember me._ I thought as we walked away. I tried not to turn back but I heard foot steps behind me.

I heard Jan's voice, "Laurissa?" I sighed and turned around. When I did, she seemed to be in a much better mood, her face lit up as I said, "Hi," Sideswipe stopped and looked back. "What happened to you? You just disappeared!" Jan asked as she hugged me. "Um, I, don't like talking about it." I said looked at Sideswipe. "Oh, well, what class do you have next? " I looked at my schedule and told her. "History." "Science." Jam said looked sad. "Oh, this is Sides." I added "Hey," Sideswipe said. "We should go." Jan stated.

We went thru class to class. Jan had 1st, 4th, 5th, and 7th period together. Judging my out schedule. When lunch came, I started to panic when I saw Hope. Hope was not stupid, and neater was Jan. What if something unexpected happened. Sideswipe could see me worried. "Don't worry." he said putting his hand on my shoulder. I got some lunch and we sat down at a table.

"LISSA!" Hope yelled as I sat down. "Hey." I said. I sat down and took out the thermos Ratchet had given me earlier today. "What's that?" Hope asked, "Oh, just water." I said a little too soon. "And you are?" Hope asked as she looked at Sideswipe. "Oh, uh, this is Sides." I said looking around. "Hey, do you remember that kid in 7th grade, Bee?" Jan started. Sideswipe and I looked at each other, "Ya," I said, barley audible. "Well, he disappeared in 7th period, like, Rian said that he just, like, disappeared in an instant." Jan finished. "and he said that the Barry Cade kid attacked you. Is that true?" Hope asked.

Sideswipe knew what they where talking about. "Um, I don't like talking about it." I said looking at my arm under the table. Once I had finished my food a little later, I just couldn't take this crowd anymore, I needed fresh air. I walked out, Sideswipe followed. I walked outside behind that supply shed. It was where no one could see me, I allowed Sideswipe to come because he was the oneyone in the whole school that know what had _really _ happened on that day, and in the year and a half. I never told Jan nor Hope about the place because sometimes, I would just need to be alone, and they go every where with me unless I walked out like I did.

Sideswipe sat next to me, "Whats wrong?" he asked as I sat against a wall and looked down. "I don't know, I jut feel like coming out here. I always come out here when I felt depressed. I guess I should be prepared to say that I don't like talking about what happened, even though I wish I could tell the whole school. There are going to be people like Rian that I just have to say 'it was really scary and I don't want to talk about it' or something like that." I explained.

"Hm, so how did you act before you met us?" he asked. He was tried to help by changing the subject, it made me giggle. "Well, I was very imaginative, good and bad, Passed homers classes, have very few friends, weird and tried to creep people out by yelling random things, stuff like that" I said looking at him. "Well, I was REALLY obsessed with the Autobots. I also was a geek at X-men too." I said smiling.

The bell rang. Sideswipe and I walked out. When we went into the crowd, Jan and Hope found us. "Hey, Hey! Lisa, Laurissa!" I heard and turned around. Jan was not with Hope. Her next class was reading. Sideswipe, Hope, and I had Language arts. I was just getting ready to say the usual in 7th period. Telling someone I don't like talking about it who hear what happened is easy, but telling someone like Rian or Eddie was another story.

After Language arts, we had Math, Jan said that a lot of people that where in my Math class in 7th grade, where in this math class. But with more girls.

When we walked in the class, everyone went from talkative to silent. Everyone stared at us like we where alien (well, sideswipe was, I was half). Mr. Salman looked up. "Pick a seat." he4 simply said, I guess he saw only Sideswipe. We took a seat in the back of the class, next to Jan. once I sat down, whispers broke out. I know everyone was talking about me, or Sideswipe.

I was surprised that no one asked me anything. I thin that the rumor had spread that I didn't like talking about my past. After class, I realized that I would have to wait for Jan to go before Sideswipe and I could go. We waited, we talked about out hilarious math class.

"Remember when he was like 'Are you a good or bad student?' to Sides?" I said laughing.

"Ya," Jan said back.

"Well, I didn't know what to say..." Sideswipe said shrugging

"If any teacher asks that, you say good student or the teacher will never let you learn in peace," Jan said. I laughed.

We heard a honk and looked to see Jan's parent's car. Still bright red minivan. "Bye" Jan said picking up her backpack. When she was gone, We up and started walking to Sideswipes "Well, that was fun." Sideswipe said on out way to the base. "that's how the movies thank life is. Perfect life as I call it. But no one has the EXSACT same life as the movies." I said not thinking. "That probably made no scene at all." I added quickly. Sideswipes Holoform shrugged. "So...What homework do we have?" I asked.

Transformers girl 1234: HELLO? IS ANYONE HERE IN PERSON?

Heather: * text * ya, im here in text...

BloodSuckerLoverEC: * review* I'm here in review...i think that Jan should have a boyfriend!

Transformers girl 1234: I don't own Transformers, but I do own my personal Transformers 3 movie poster! from now on, I will have to just make my chapters from scratch, I HAVE NO TIME TO WRITE ANYMORE! I am also working on a story! I will get it started soon.


	19. Chapter 19:

Hieeeeeeee! Sorry if it was too long, I was working on my other story! I am now just typing it as I go, NO LONGER WRITING IT DOWN FIRST! But that is not important. TRANSFORMERS!

Chapter 19:

When we arrived at the base, I heard Sideswipe sigh, "Do we _really _need to do this work? I already know a lot of this planet." he said as his holoform disappeared. "Yes, yes you do, you may be part of an intelligent alien race, but it just 2 paragraphs of writing, be creative." I said. Out language arts teacher gave us homework to write a story with someone named after a food. 99% of the class agreed that it was a stupid assignment. The 1 percent was the teacher.

Mine was about Ninja Fruit Cake vs. Dr. Monkey Bread.

This Is what I had so far...

_The adventures of Ninja Fruit Cake_

_ One day while Phil (a.k.a. Ninja Fruit Cake) was walking down the road when he saw a pennies on the sidewalk. He tried to pick it up but people kept stepping on his hand, he finally pushed down a person just to get the pennies. It turned out the Penney was a fake, and was hot-glued to the ground. The person which Phil pushed had kicked Phil for him pushing. When Phil looked up, he saw it was Dr. Monkey Bread, his worst enemy._

_When he stood up, he fell down because he tripped on Dr. Monkey Breads foot. Ninja Fruit Cake was all of a sudden in a cage. He looked down to see lava. _

" Do something like Mr. And Mrs. Fudge." I said looking at my paper.

"well, you have more written down than me." Sideswipe wined as he looked at my paper.

"Well, that is because I started and didn't talk the whole time." I told him as he looked down.

When I got back to my room, I just tried to finish my dumb story that I totally did bad on. I just needed 2 sentences then I would be done.

_Ninja Fruit Cake tried to get out of the cage, but nothing worked. Then when Ninja Fruit cake was about to go into the lava, he woke up as Phil in his bed. It was just a dream._

I stapled my paper as i sighed at my horribly horrible story. But it was a horrible topic to go off of for 9th graders. Why must they hate me? I thought as I walked to my door, I saw my dad walking up to my door as well. I looked at him with a happy look.

"I finished my homework!" I said half jumping. He nodded before he looked concerned.

"Is something wrong?" I asked as his facial expression changed.

"Ironhide thinks that you are ready to go on Missions with us, he has seen you in training and he things your are ready." He said explaining.

I thought for a second, _did I really want to go on missions with them, _ I realized something. _Heck ya! I want to help! _ I thought as I looked up. "OK, so what do you think?" I asked as I looked into his optics.

He didn't answer right away. "I think you are ready." he said after a while.

I was so happy. "Yay!" I cheered as I heard the answer.

Later that night, after Sideswipe had finished the 2 paragraphs, we watched some TV while I was looking at my email inbox.

"Hey, Sides, look at this one." I said looking at an email that was from a company selling used CD player. It was a video about some talking cat, then from no where, the logo comes saying that from a CD story saying buy one CD player get a free CD. I when online too see in they had anything interesting, they had all of the old songs. So I just placed it in the junk folder in my email.

I also saw a email that scared me and excited me, an email from Mishel.

This is what it read:

_Dear Laurissa, How are you, how is your family, I heard what happened almost a year and a half ago from Hope. _

_Anyway, I would like to invite you to my 15 birthday. _

_Please email me at my normal email._

_-thanks, Mishel_

"what wrong?" Sideswipe asked as I looked concerned. I looked at the TV, "Mishel emailed me, she wants me to come to her Birthday party this Friday." I said thinking if I should not answer or tell her that I can't, unless I talk to my dad, but I didn't know if I wanted to go thru all that trouble.

**Transformers girl 1234: *** giggling * awesomeness, WHAT? No way! Ooooo! Awww!

**Heather: **What is she doing?

**BloodSuckerLoverEC: **Reading Fanfictions, you should try it sometime!

**Heather:** Na, I don't want to be inside all day.

**Transformers girl 1234: **Oh, that reminds me, I am sorry if I don't update soon enough, I am going to girls camp for 3 days and that means... can anyone guess?

**BloodSuckerLoverEC:** READING FANFICTIONS ALL DAY AND EATING JUNK FOOD INSIDE THE HOUSE!

**Transformers girl 1234: **No, sadly

**Heather: **Watching TV all day?

**Transformers girl 1234:** No! It means, sadly, NO FANFICTIONS FOR 3 FRAGGIN' DAYS! BEING IN TENTS, OUTDOORS! I would like it more if I could read my Fanfictions outside!

**Heather:** Riiiiiight. Well I'm still in New Jersey until July.

**Transformers girl 1234: **OH, and sadly, I don't own Transformers. :(


	20. Chapter 20

Heeeeeey. So I have been reading, not as much as I should be, and I keep seeing people say something about 'Writers Block,' could someone tell me what the HECK that is because, I may have it. I am stuck in my story and I don't know what to do next. If you have any ideas, please, for the sake of a Transformers worthy story, share them with me! While I am writing this, I am listening to Linkin Park, Leave out all the rest. Also, I started 2 other stores': 'Life's Hard' and 'When life gives you robots'. Thx!

Chapter 20

_Omg, I am so excited! I can finally go out to do something like a normal personig of awesomeness! _I started writing as I ate microwavable ravioli. _I talked to my dad when I got my email and convinced him that I have trained enough to go without anyone! I will have to keep my guard up always, you never know when a Decepticon might jump on you!_

I put down my stuff and turned on the TV to X-men. I paused it and when to get Sideswipe, who was just about to go to my room. "you need to see THIS!" I said pulling on his arm.

When I sat him down. I played the first movie. When the movie was over. Sideswipe was confused and entertained. "What was _that _?" He asked as I put on another show.

"it was X-men, its about people who are born with mutated powers and people don't want them around because of the Brotherhood. So, Magnedo, the leader of the Brotherhood, wants to make the humans suffer because they don't want to let the mutants live in peace, the X-men want to make the world know about the friendly mutants by peace. But it ends up that people think that they are trying to kill all humans." I said, trying to explain.

"oh, well, I was going to tell you that Bumblebee is going to be coming to base tomorrow." Sideswipe said standing up. By now, it was about 9 o'clock. "YES!" I said shooting my arms in the air. "Well, I better sleep." I said. Turning off the TV. "OK, Bye." Sideswipe said walking out of the room.

_**Friday**_

I just finished my conversation with Jan and Sideswipe just as the class bell rang. "let me get my stuffs so I can go." I said as I nearly ran out of class.

The week was kind of like 7th grade but with a different after school day. After school was Mishel's party. She would do the usual when it came to party's. Go ice skating, eat noodles, ride on a train, then end with presents at her house. Some people would sleep over and others would go home. I was just hoping that Amy wasn't going to be there.

In 6th grade, Amy and Mishel became friends. But I always had the feeling that Amy hated my guts. She would try to take Mishel away from me by saying that she hadn't been able to privately talk to her in a few weeks when she had talked to her in privet every day.

When 6th grade ended, I was very happy that she was going to be homed schooled, she couldn't change Mishel so she will hate my guts too.

0o0o0

When Jan left, we drove back to the base to get me ready.

"So, what do you think I will need besides my gun, my knife, my phone, my laptop, my mp3, my present, my gloves, my hat, my scarf, and my skills?" I asked Sideswipe as I checked my backpack.

"For the thousandth time, No." He said as if he was just about to slap my head.

"Fine, now I'll listen to you." I said putting the backpack on.

"Finally!" he nearly yelled in my ear.

"I get it, I _am _a teenager." I said with a sarcastic voice. Well, I was a teenager.

0o0o0

"Can we go now?" I asked impatiently as I jumped up and down.

"Yes, but Joshua and Sue will have to drop you off, your friend knows just as much as you did about Transformers?" my dad said as I stopped jumping up and down like a freak.

"Well, less then I do but she could still see an Autobot easily." I said with a shrug.

0o0o0

"Thanks!" I yelled as Joshua pulled up to Mishel's house, also when I jumped out.

"No problem." He said as I closed the door which had the window wide open.

As he pulled away. I could hear the door open. "LISSA!" I heard a yell down her apartment stairs. I was kind of nervous, I had never been without an Autobot for almost 2 years, but I knew that I could handle myself.

"Hi," I said shyly as she ran up and hugged me. "It's been forever!"

"Ya, so how have you been?" I asked as we walked up the flight of stairs.

"Well, what if I told you that I didn't move to New Jersey!" she said, chuckling after.

"Ya, you emailed me that before the invitation, IT SO AWESOME!" I said as we opened the door. To my disappointment, Amy _was _there.

Transformers girl 1234: Sorry for the long update time. I got busy!

BloodSuckerLoverEC: Well, I still think that Hope should have a Boy Friend.

Heather: I don't, I think she would do good with _another_ BFF!

Transformers girl 1234: GUESS WHAT! GUESS WHAT! GUESS WHAT!

Heather: What?

BloodSuckerLoverEC: You finally like Twilight!

Transformers girl 1234: EW! NO! I broke my 1st kindle Fire so I got a new one and named it Jazz!

Heather: sweet!

BloodSuckerLoverEC: Dang!

Transformers girl 1234: I don't own Transformers! :(


	21. Chapter 21: Amy

Ello people of the Galaxy! sorry for it being so long I was reading and other stuff, but I have been waiting for this day because we have a Birthday in the Disclaimer! (no, don't read ahead just to laugh before the chapter) so, ya, here it is!

**Chapter 21**

Mishel escorted me to the couch as she spoke, "Sooo, is everyone here?" I could see Amy rolling her eyes, I just looked at Mishel, "Who was supposed to come?" I asked. "Chris, John, Amy, Laurissa, and Hope." Mishel said as she listed off the people. I then realized that Hope was here too. I saw every one that she had said.

We took everyone to a train to take us to the Ice skating place. When we got there, they had a room that had white walls with maroon designs on it. It also had 1 long table. We ate pizza and salads, I of course, also had my Energon.

When we where done, we started to skate. I fell about a few 100 times because I hadn't been on the ice for almost 2 years.

"alright, I will buy a hot cocoa to who ever 2 cleans up all the pizza stuff." Mishel's mom said as I walked off the ice. Then I noticed that Amy wasn't even skating, just wearing the skates, _she probably thinks _

_she looks sexy enough to get a boy, _I mentally thought as I looked at her. I raised my hand, "I'll do it!" I said in excitement. "I'll go too." I heard Amy say as she sighed. _Great. Just great._

As I was stacking the pizza plaits, Amy walked up form stacking the cups. "I know your little secret, and I'll make sure that I give _them_ your location, _Prime." _I heard Amy say, my heart stopped, _How could she know? And why would she know where the Decepticons are and how to give them where I am? _I looked at her strait in the eyes.

I then had to know, "How do you know! And anyway, how would you get word out to _them_" I said pointed. "Oh, I have my ways, and I wouldn't start threatening me now," she started gesturing to her right arm, it seemed to do something strange, "because I don't think you want to blow your secret." she said smiling wickedly.

I quickly finished cleaning and rushed out of there, lucky I only had to get the napkins.

I went outside and tried to stay as far from Amy. I knew that there was going to be trouble.

When we where waiting for the train, I had wondered from the group toward the end of the platform. Mishel walked over to see if I was OK, "Hey, why are you over here? Your missing a game of Ninja." she said. I then say Amy come over fast, "Ya, lets play, I'll go first!" she said as she pushed me off the platform onto the tracks. "AMY! What was that for!" Mishel asked as she was going to help me up, but then we heard the alarm for the train. I had hit my head and paused for a second, when I was aware that Amy was surly trying my patients, I quickly jumped up from the track.

I then heard Mishel's mom come rushing over. "are you girls OK, Laurissa, are you OK? What happened?" she said almost hyperventilating. "Amy pushed Laurissa in," I heard Hope say as she looked at Amy, "What? I was just showing you her Awesome surprise." Amy said back as she had a smug look on her face. "OK, well, I get that you may have had too much sugar, so calm down until we can get home, OK?" Mishel's mom said putting a hand on Amy's shoulder.

The train ride home was okay, everyone was less talkative then usual. Especially Amy and I, we where not even speaking, she was thinking of something, and I was thinking of what, and how to handle it.

When the train had stopped, and we had all gotten off, I turned to look at the moon, which was full, and I heard something, I turned around to see nothing but a bright blue light come out of nowhere.

I then realized that I had been hit by a blast and was thrown a crossed the track, to the driveway. "Did I catch you off guard sweety?" I heard Amy laugh as I looked and saw her hop a crossed the track. I sat up as I saw Mishel and all her friends running toward me.

"w-wha-what are you?" I hear Mishel shudder as I stood up, "I'm wondering the same thing." I said as I reached in my bag and got out my knife, after I realized that they had seen and I would need to explain either way. So I transformed my arm into a similar cannon. I could hear gasp's as I looked up at Amy, "impressive," Amy said as she pointed her gun at Mishel.

"MOVE!" I yelled at her as I shot Amy. "Go, hide while I deal with her!" I said to Mishel and her friends.

"oh, don't want an audience do you?" Amy said as she shot me again, this time I blocked it, "Getting a little cocky, aren't we?" I said taking my dagger and thrashing it against her arm. She yelped in pain. "You want to play that way hu?" she said as she adapted a long sword from where her cannon was and charged. _Crap, I'm dead._ I thought as I saw how freaking long that thing was.

She charged me and started swinging franticly, it seemed as if she had never battled. _Perfect_. I thought.

After getting a few cuts and giving a few cuts, Amy finally retreated.

When I checked all my 'battle scars', I grunted, "man, Ratchets going to be livid."

Mishel then walked up, the first willing to. "Laurissa, what was that?" she asked trying to not be too far away, but keeping her distance.

I sighed, "well, I think that you can figger out what it is when I say Transformers." I said transforming my arm back to normal. I looked at my shirt, it was torched, luckily I had a sweatshirt in my bag. So I put it on. "What do you mean, Transformers? Like there race and stuff?" Hope asked.

"Well, you know that 1 and ½ years I had been gone, well, I-had-been-training-once-I-had-found-out-that-I-was-Optimus-Prime's-daughter-and-I-don't-know-what-Amy-did-but-she-knew-about-the-Decepticons-and-everything-when-I..." I was cut off by John, "Wait, wait, wait, Your Optimus Primes daughter?"

I looked up and shuffled my feet, "yyyes," they all looked at me with disbelief. "Wait, how do we know that she isn't lieing," Chris said as he looked at me with more disbelief. "well, I did just transform my arm into a cannon and have a dagger similar to Dad's so, what do you think?" I said.

After a bit of arguing, I finaly said, "You can't tell anyone! Or I'll have to hunt you down and arrest you because it's national security!" I said with a worried face, "and if you see Amy, you need to find me, I think she may be working for the Decepticons." I said. They all agreed.

I contacted base to see if I could get a ride home. "Hey, is anyone at base?" I asked as Mishel and her friends got situated. "Yes, what do you need Laurissa?" I heard bumblebee. "Hey, can you pick me up at these directions?" I asked as I saw them walk toward the car. "ya, I'll be there in a second." I heard him as he ended the conversation.

As I saw the Yellow Camaro pull up, I could see all the kids, now in the truck, looking with amazement.

"_What...happened to...You?" _I heard Bumblebee tune the radio. "well, I don't know, but Ratchets going to be livid." I said with a sigh. We drove away. I looked back to see that they where pulling out of where the where parked, _I can't go one day alone without being attacked, can I? _I thought as we arrived at base.

Transformers girl 1234: well, sorry for it being a long time, but guess what.

Heather & Transformers girl 1234: _Happy Birthday to you, Happy birthday to you, Happy Birthday to BloodSuckerLoverEC! Happy Birthday to You-on-july-5th!_

BloodSuckerLoverEC: Well, I'll be officialy 13 years old!

Heather: (:

Transformers girl 1324: (: I don't own Transformers, :(

Transformers girl 1234: this is what the platform for the train kind of looks like, here is the link:

/utah/trax/west_jordan_city_center/west_jordan_city_


	22. Chapter 22: And as a Result

Hia! sorry its taking so long, I'm trying my hardest. My time is not as much as I thought it would be. Between my mom's hair appointments and summer stuff, I barely have time. But I'm doing my very best. But this is probably a good chapter, tell me what you think of it.

Chapter 22

When Bumblebee and I got back to base, dad was in a meeting, I had Ratchet patch me up and went to my room. I lay on my stomach and face, doing nothing, but thinking.

_How could she have known? How was she able to do that? How did she know about the Decepticons? Why did this kind of stuff always happen to me? What is Mishel and the others thinking about it? _And many other questions. Then I realized something, I was seeing Hope in school in 2 days.

I closed my eyes and sighed, I knew that after this I was never going to be alone. I groaned as I felt some of the pain from my arm. _Dangit Amy! _I mentally yelled. I really wanted to do something fun without being almost killed from a Decepticon.

My thoughts where interrupted as I heard my door click open. I sat up and looked to see my dad opening the door. He gave me the look of 'I know something happened and I want to know what' look. I sighed, "Hi" I said as I sat on the end of my bed. He sat next to me. "Ratchet told me what happen," he started. I sighed as I knew that tonight was my last night of freedom.

"he also was impressed at how you fought," he added, I looked up at him. He had a small smile, I smiled back. "Well, what could I do, let her kill them? I've known them for long enough." I said sighing, "But now they know, and I don't know how they will be from now on, they probably think I am a freak that saved there life." I added.

My dad looked at me. He could see all that I had been thru tonight. "I am very proud of you," he said as he as he kissed my head. "Get to sleep." he said as he stood up. I smiled as I hugged him.

Before I got in bed, I looked at my email. To my surprise, I got an email from Mishel. The subject was 'W! T! F! LAURISSA!' and this is what it read:

Laurissa? Can you tell me why the ! #$ you changed your arm into a sword and cannon and had a death match with Amy?

I sighed and typed:

Well, first tell me what you did after I left. And by the way, you never swear, why now? And sorry. I risked my life to save yours, so sorry if you think I'm a freak. :(

I sent it and waited for about 8 minutes then I got a reply. It read:

Laurissa! This isn't a game, anyone could have died! Why do you not sound freaked out? And why don't you explain what you are?

I knew that our friend ship was on a very shaky foundation right now, any misunderstood saying could ruin our friendship. I typed:

you know what, you need to understand that I have been living with this kind of stuff for over a year! OK, ya, someone could have died, but no one did. And what part of 'I'm the daughter of Optimus prime don't you understand! Plus I have no idea about Amy, I don't know what the freak happened to her OK?

I sent it and waited a few more minutes for her reply, I got tired and fell asleep before I could get the email.

I woke up with my phone vibrating, I looked to see that I had an email. I looked to see that I had 2. this is what the first one said:

YOU HAVE BEEN LIVING WITH THIS KIND OF STUFF FOR OVER A YEAR? I just need to think for a second!

I then read the second email that was sent a few minutes ago:

OK, i have thought, and I'm sorry about how i acted last night. I was freaked out. Are you even awake? Well, I think I'll tell you what we did after we left, it wasn't very fun. We all tried to think of what had just happened. When Hope brought up Transformers, we looked on Youtube for Transformers stuff. They all slept over. So, and all of the people at my house are asking questions, I will ask one. Was that really Bumblebee?

I giggled as I was amused by the question. I typed back:

Yes, that was Bumblebee.

I sent it and checked the time. 3:30am. I sighed and realized that I needed to do something before I went back to sleep, I just wasn't tired. I looked in my bathroom and pulled out a dark blue sparkly nail polish. I rely don't paint my nails but I was just seeing how the new color looks.

It took about 20 minutes doing my fingers and it looked pretty good. In between moments, Mishel and I had a conversation. We had a conversation as if nothing had happened.

When I had become tired again, I put my stuff away and when to sleep. _I'm glad that we are still friends._ Was the last thing I thought before I fell asleep.

Transformers girl 1234: so...

Heather: so...

BloodSuckerLoverEC: why are you two saying 'so...'?

Transformers girl 1234: because tomorrow we are doing something fun.

Heather: and because she should have won a dance contest to a bunch of children.

Transformers girl 1234: I WAS BREAK-DANCING FOR HEVEN SAKES! I DIDN'T SEE ANYONE ELSE DOING IT!

BloodSuckerLoverEC: and she should have won what?

Heather: fun sunglasses.

Transformers girl 1234: * hump * I don't own Transformers.


	23. Chapter 23: School

Hi! I'm so happy! I hope you are too about this next chapter! Enjoy while I am still on a typing spree!

Chapter 23

_1 day later..._

When Sideswipe and I arrived at school. I tried to think of the best of what might happen. I walked down the hall and got my stuff while Sideswipe when to get his. After I got my stuff, I closed my locker and saw Hope walking down the hall. She looked up as I smiled. But she walked down the hall faster. I knew that nothing would be the same with her unless I explain.

I wondered down the hall only to meet Jan, she looked at me with happiness, it made me forget about Hope. "So, how was you weekend?" Jan asked as she patted me on the back. "Well, different, that's for sure." I said sighing. "Hey." Sideswipe said as he came over to us. "hi." Jan and I said together.

"by the way, did you know...never mind." Jan started as she looked behind me. I turned around to see Mishel.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as I hugged her. "Well, my mom didn't want me going to my school anymore. So she let me come here." She said as she hugged back.

When lunch came. We sat at the table we normally sat. But Hope was over to another table.

Transformers girl 1234: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Heather: what's the matter?

BloodSuckerLoverEC: ya, what's wrong?

Transformers girl 1234: WHAT DO YOU THINK! I MADE A SHORT CHAPTER? No, it can't be...

BloodSuckerLoverEC & Heather: What?

Transformers girl 1234: IT'S WRITTERS BLOCK! NO! Stay away from me!

Heather: ? 0_0

BloodSuckerLoverEC: She's losing it.

Heather: yup.

Transformers girl 1234: AAAAA! HELP ME, NO I HAVE BEEN 'WRITERS BLOCKITIZED'! * Wrestles with herself *

Heather: *flinches * ow, uh, please help Transformers girl 1234 by supporting any ideas.

BloodSuckerLoverEC: and she doesn't own Transformers.


	24. Chapter 24:the return of the Amy,Barri

Hie! sorry it took so long, I went on a vacation, I just wanting to type the chapter, I really didn't want to keep you waiting! Thanks for all of the ideas! I still am kinda mad because NOW I have _another_ thing to go to for a week, that girls camp thing again but has a different name. Well, better stop blabbering and type, I only have about an hour to do this and another story. And maybe another...

Chapter 24

"Do you know what's the matter with Hope?" Jan looked at Mishel and I and asked. "Nope, no idea," I said, Mishel and Sideswipe nodded. "Well, why don't you three go and catch up on what you've missed!" Jan said as she made her way over to the vending machines.

We sat down in my secret place and talked, "Sooo..." Mishel started, it was kind of an awkward conversation. "Um, who is this?" Mishel finally asked as she gestured over to Sideswipe. I looked at her closely.

"if I tell you, if you even think of telling anyone, I'll hunt you down..." I said in a dark voice, her face was full of fear. "Just kidding, I don't do that to people...or do I?" I said. Mishel had a small smile on her face now.

"I promise not to tell," she said. I sighed, "Well, have you seen the second or third movie?" I asked, Mishel nodded. "Well, you know Sideswipe?" I said in a small voice. Mishel's eyes widened. "That's him?" she whispered. I nodded.

What I then saw made me laugh so hard,

!. the look on Mishel's face

way Sideswipes face when when Mishel hugged him

she was mumbling as she hugged Sideswipe.

After a while of hearing a muffled "! EEEEEEE!" I finally separated them, for Sideswipes sake.

We talked for a while, I looked at my watch, the bell was...late. It was never late, I looked around the corner to see the entire school in the yard, just doing whatever. "Mishel, what time is it?" I asked as I looked at my phone, it was the same time as my watch. "Its..." I pulled her arm away before she could finish.

"Hey!-whoa, whats wrong?" I looked at my watch and her watch, same time. "Somethings wrong here..." I was cut off after hearing a large boom behind us. I looked to see a garbage can in flames. "Ohhhh crap," said as I stood up and went to get a closer look. I heard another explosion and looked to the field, a big crater with flames had appeared. I looked up to see nothing but fluffy clouds.

I looked to see that now, all the kids where running. But one kid wasn't, he or she was wearing a black hoodie, and short jean shorts (way to short in my case), She had black hair, and red shirt on. I looked to see another explosion, this time, Mishel and Sideswipe came out.

I looked to the school, to see a large robot blowing up the school, Barricade.

I looked to the girl to see it was Amy, with her blood red optics.

BloodSuckerLoverEC: Sooo... did you like you vacation?

Heather: Ya, are you not wrestling with yourself?

Transformers girl 1234: Ya, it was fun getting a sunburn, getting crushed by waves, killing your tows, having a dog eat your corn dog, tasting sea water for the first time, and having to have a funeral for a random dead mini crab I found, :( and now I'm going to enjoy the internet!

BloodSuckerLoverEC: No, now you need to go to nature, and not city's.

Heather: well, I think she should type.

BloodSuckerLoverEC: ITS NOT YOUR DESITION TO MAKE!

Transformers girl 1234: but I have been gone for 2 weeks, and now another week? I'm going to die!

BloodSuckerLoverEC: No your not Lissa,

Transformers girl 1234: YES I AM! have all the Autobots speak at my funeral

Heather: Transformers girl 1234 doesn't own Transformers,

Transformers girl 1234: AND

**R.I.P. **A Random Dead Crab ?/?/? - 7/18/12 _"he was a good crab"_


	25. Chapter 25

**Hi! I'm back from my 3 week trip! I hope you missed me! 0_o my dad gave me the awesomest thing ever! A G1 AUTOBOT MUG! It is so cool! (Sorry, I am rambling) but still, I have to thank KnockOut'sFanGirl221 and Guest for an idea! I feel bad for leaving you for a week, but no fear, I have updated this chapter. It would be awesome if someone could clarify when Transformers Prime season 3 is showing on hub. That would be great! Ok, enough talk, LET'S READ!**

I looked at Mishel and Sideswipe only to see Mishel. I looked behind me to see Sideswipes real form battling Barricade. I looked forward to see Amy walking towards me.

"Ready for a re-match?" Amy said as she gave me a smug smile. "Yes, and maybe only one will make it out alive this time," I replied as I transformed my arm into a cannon. Amy did the same. I quickly aimed for her shoulder and shot, she dodged it, surprisingly.

"Going to do better than that," she said as she shot back. I dodged it and said, "Thanks for the advice." I was really getting to hate her. She than transformed her other arm into a long sword, I sighed as I took out my dagger.

She gave me an evil smirk, I knew something was up; she lifted her cannon to the side of me, but still not at me. I looked to see Mishel hiding behind a dumpster. She peeked up as she saw it. _Why must she always aim for her? _I asked myself as I looked back; I saw Amy's cannon charge up. A look of fear came upon my face. I could hear the blast, and out of instinct, I ran and pushed Mishel away from where the bullet was headed, but pushed the dumpster and Mishel swiveled on it to the opposite side with the garbage, and was fine, from what I could see.

I felt a pain in my right rib cage and fell to the ground, on the wound. I grabbed where the pain was coming from to find it was bleeding. I tried to sit up only to be shot down again in the chest. I yelped in pain as I fell back to the ground.

I heard that everything was starting to get buzzy. I then realized the sound of Sideswipe's and Barricade's battle. I looked up to see Amy above me. I saw her shove her sword in my stomach before I blacked out.

XxXxX

I woke up in a dark room. I could still feel my wounds from before and more. I looked up to see a bunch of old arcade games. I looked around me to see that the building was destroyed, and I was lying on a bunch of rubble. I got up, silently, and realized what had happened before. I tried to sit up, and was rewarded by pain, a lot of pain. I tried to keep in my scream of pain until I was away from this place. I climbed up the rubble to see a police car in a clear spot of the rubble. I assumed it was Barricade and looked at him with caution.

He did seem to be aware of me. I also assumed that he was in stasis. I quietly walked passed him and made sure that he wouldn't hear me, if he did, I was dead. I again felt a sharp pain in my side; I held my breath and bit my tongue to stop me from screaming.

Once I passed him, I needed to get far enough away that he couldn't find me, that no Decepticon could find me. I wasn't the type to kill anyone. But I think after this I had no choice. It was a 'kill as fast as possible' or end up like this.

XxXxX

I quietly walked down to the end of what 'was' the parking lot for the old arcade, I booked it. I ran, and I didn't even bother to look back. I ran to the end of the town and stopped. I needed to rest, or I would pass out, and who knows, maybe end up in the Decepticon base.

I climbed up a tree and made sure that I wasn't seen by the streets. But still visible if Barricade wanted to look in robot mode.

When I reached the top, I was crying my ribs, shoulder, stomach, and more hurt so bad. I did sob, I just got teary eyed. I wiped them away as soon as they fell. I needed to toughen up. If I didn't do something about it, I was going to DIE. No jokes, if I didn't stay out of the Decepticon sight, they may just torture me until I die.

I pushed that thought out of my head as I couldn't help but remember how it was before I met the Autobots. Before then, I had read Fanfictions on how this stuff happens and always wanted it to happen to me. Just to know that something I thought was so cool could be real. But now that it happened, I didn't want it. I guess that the saying is true, 'be careful what you wish for.' Because I got what I wanted, but I am enduring pain that I never thought I would, that I never even thought was even possible.

I was interrupted when I heard a car coming down the road. I looked to see a cop car. I held my breath as I tried to make myself invisible. To my surprise, he didn't stop. I wanted to just jump down, but all my reading told me to stay hidden for a little longer.

I did what my head told me and was saved as I saw Barricade drive down the road another time; I would have still been on the streets at that time. I felt that it was safe to go. But not on the side of the street. I looked to the opposite side of the street to see a large city. I slowly climbed down the tree, trying not to screech in pain, the running was really paying off now.

Once I reached the town, I saw lots of hotels, motels, and houses, not a really bad place in my mind; it seemed to be a nice place.

I walked down the street to see 2 little girls jumping on a trampoline, one looked about eight years old, the other, six. They both had blond hair, short, with little bows in them. One had two pigtails and the other had her hair down with a little side ponytail on top.

I looked at a woman with brown hair, short like the girls, but looked like a nice lady, but looks can be deceiving.

As I walked down the road a little farther, I saw a few houses with stuff outside that said, 'Free!' I looked thru the stuff; I found a few things that would give me money to maybe get something, anything.

In the box was a gold watch, a broken pearl necklace, an old silver pin with blue jems, a t-shirt, a pair of sweats, an oversized jacket, an old wallet and a pare of socks and convers. Next to the box were a broken lamp, a sofa, bag, and a broken mirror.

"Well, better than nothing." I said as I grabbed most of the stuff that was there. Next I needed to get dressed. I went to a coffee shop and found a bath room to put on everything I had. I had ripped of some of the fabric off the sofa and wrapped it around my wounds. I then put the close over it.

Next was the pawn shop.

Transformers girl 1234: I hope you liked it, and I'm done with trips for a while, I don't own Transformers.

BloodSuckerLoverEC: you got that right

Heather: I like pie!

Transformers girl 1234: 0_0


	26. Chapter 26

Hi! so i found out that school starts on the 27th for me, :( i don't really want to go back, but i kinda do. I get more time, but i also get 8th grader homework. Also, today, Michael Vey: Rise of Elgen came out! I'm so happy! And I can't wait to read it. You should read the first book. Its really good. I also have an announcement down at the bottom of the page. Hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 26

After about a week of being in the town I woke up in, I traveled in a random direction until I found another town.

After about two weeks, I lost track of time, and I no longer asked the same questions I did before, I didn't ask simple stuff like, 'what am I going to wear to school?' "what kind of assignments will I have,' 'whats for lunch?' I now had to ask stuff like, 'Where am I?', 'How long do I need to bike to the next town?' 'Will I have enough money for food?'

I was at the point that I needed money because I was starving to death. After a while, I had to sell the bike I had bought at the beginning to afford food and water. I began just walking down and only stopping if I needed to.

I was walking down a plain along side a road, while it was raining. "Just my luck," I said as I walked passed a dead tree. I looked to see all of the people driving, my attention was caught on a red mini van with light windows,.

In the car was a mom, driving her 3 girls.

My attention was cut off by a truck horn, I looked up to see a older man and woman pull over and roll down the window. "Excuse me, do you need help home" the woman asked, "ah, I guess," I said. With a little shrug, "hop in" she said with a smile as she pointed to the back door of the truck.

I nodded and opened the door. I got in and sat down. I buckled up as the man started driving. I looked out the window as they drove on. "so, where do you live," the man asked as we drove into town. "um, you can just drop me off at the store here." I said as we came to a Walmart.

We drove up to the Walmart and they dropped me off. I thanked them and went inside to get a water and something quick to eat.

After, I walked out to only walk down a street with lots of housed that where broken down, some even boarded up. I got a chill up my back as I saw a man look at me from his front porch. I walked down a little further to get to a street that had to cut thru an apartment complex. I walked further and heard footsteps behind me.

I turned around to see the same man walk up to me. "hey, pretty lady, why don't you come to my house and you can stay the night, it doesn't look like you have a place to stay." he said with a smug smile. "no thank you," I said walking a little faster. "oh, come on, what's the rush?" he said grabbing my arm. I turned and jerked my arm away.

"Don't touch me." I said before I turned around. He grabbed my arm again, but this time jerked it to turn around and kissed me.

"Before he could even I slapped him, punched him in the gut, and pushed him away. "unless you want to be dead, don't _ever_ touch me again." I said as I looked at him as he gripped his stomach and face as he ran down the street.

I turned around and headed back on my way.

Transformers girl 1234: Hi! I was able to do something besides watch Minecraft videos! I'm so happy!

Feather136: Minecraft? Really?

BloodSuckerLoverEC: what's Minecraft?

Transformers girl 1234: its a really cool game that...Well, why don't _you _look it up.

BloodSuckerLoverEC: Maybe I will.

Feather136: 0_0

Transformers girl 1234: I don't own transformers, but I do own a bed!


	27. Chapter 27: the End, or so you thing

Hi! Sorry again that it took so long, I was...um...busy...not watching Minecraft videos. I also had a wedding to attend, and a dress to fix for my little cousins, and school starts soon, and I have very annoying siblings, and I passed levels on a Wii Transformers game, and a sleepover. Well, enough of my problems, ON WITH THE STORY!

Chapter 27

A few more days passed, as it seemed, and I began to see a few houses with miniature Santa', Candy canes, and other stuff like that, I even walked passed this one house that was very bright.

_Ether these people are crazy or its around Christmas. _ I said to myself as I passed a house with a man storing a bunch of Halloween stuff. I did a small smile as I passed his house thinking about all the screams we got at Joshua's haunted house every Halloween, one time it was so scary, Mishel didn't even want to go in.

As i walked down the street, i could feel the chilling cold wind against my back. I looked up to see gray clouds, i saw a little white speck fall from the sky. Frowned as I held out my hand and let the flack landed on my hand. _Great, snow, just what I need. _ I thought as I looked closer at the snow flake. Once it melted, I continued walking down the street.

It was dark when the snow started to really come down. I walked into a nearby Walmart where if I hadn't I would probably freeze to death. I walked down the movie section and caught a glimpse of a 'Transformers' movie.

I picked it up looked at all the stuff on the back. "Shoppers, we will be closing in about 5 minutes, thank you for shopping at Walmart and have a good day." said a static voice coming from nowhere.

I put down the movie and rushed to the water and an apple, for that was all I had money for.

I walked out of the store just as the lights where off. I walked onto the side of the street only to be splashed in dirty slush off of the street. "I'm going to freeze to death" I said shivering. I walked for about an hour it seems to find a bridge that went over the road that I was traveling on.

Once I had gotten under the bridge, It seemed to have no snow under it.

I set down my backpack, and lay in a ball, as I shivered myself to sleep with the sound of cars.

XxXxX

A few days passed, I think, and by now, the snow was melted, all that remained was the soggy, wet, dead, ground.

I walked a few more miles, there was a little town, and when I say little, I mean it was only 1 grocery story, 3 gas stations, and about 50 homes.

Small.

Which was fine with me because I would get to a store faster. But, when I got to the store, it seemed As if it was closed for repairs, and all of the gas stations had food to expensive to buy.

I walked thru the little town, only about half way to feel a sharp pain in my gut. Despite my wound from Amy, which was now only a scar, it felt as if it was from my stomach. I gripped it as I kept walking, a little faster. When I reached the end of the town, the pain came back, but it was 100 times harder, making me gasp.

_I need to keep walking..._ I thought as I walked a little slower. I then hit the wall of exhaustion, I felt the need to close my eyes.

I gave in for a second, then I opened them in haste as I stumbled and fell to my knees. I tried to get up, but failed as my legs wouldn't move.

I clenched my stomach as the pain worsened. I grunted as I fell onto the cold, wet, ground. I stopped grunting, I didn't move, I wouldn't move with all of the pain I had. I looked up towards the sky to see gray clouds moving quite fast.

_What is wrong with me? _ I thought as I saw a bird fly by. _I guess that's it then, I'm going to die. _I thought as I could feel my eyes force themselves close, I heard a faint car go by, then a screech, that was the last thing I heard before I blacked, sure that I was dead.

Transformers girl 1234: Yay! I was able to do stuff.

Feather136: TF girl 1234? I heard that this week you saw the Hunger Games for the first time, How was it? 0_o

BloodSuckerLoverEC: . . .

Transformers girl 1234: well, it was really good, but not as good as Transformers, close though.

Feather136: -_- of course, everything is better than Transformers,

Transformers girl 1234: there is one thing that is better

BloodSuckerLoverEC: and what is that?

Transformers girl 1234: AUTOBOTS!

BloodSuckerLoverEC: WHAT?!

Feather136: WHAT?!

Transformers girl 1234: I don't own Transformers, I am sorry to say, but I did get a free entertainment center! and it is HUGE!


	28. Chapter 28: I am alive

**Hi! I'm sorry it took so long, i started school and it has been kicking my aft. My Gym teacher is trying to kill me. BlookSuckerLoverEC has kicked me back into the habit of writing. We had a good laugh making this chapter! :) i hope you like it, i may not be updating very much because of school and all. But i will try my hardest. Enjoy!**

I opened my eyes slowly to see two brown and light peach colored shapes above me. I could hear faint voices above me. I realized how stiff i felt. And how cold. My eyes started to clear, I looked to see two girls hovering above me, both with green eyes and dark brown hair, short, with a black headband with a small bow. I opened my eyes fully and hear one of them speak.

"I thought she would wake up with red eyes." the one closest to me said as she leaned back. The other girl touched my hand. "She feels cold, she needs Jacob to warm her up!" the other one said turning to her look alike. "No way! Edward needs to turn her into a vampire so she can live forever!" the girl closest to me argued.

"if you two don't shut up, I'll make you with my friend Wolverine!" I heard a small male voice say. "Jacob won't let you do that to his future wife!"

"i groaned as I tried to lift up my head, and succeeded. I looked to see that I was on a brown leather couch, there where twin girls at my side, with a boy on a chair reading an X-men comic. Another boy, looked to be about 16, was at a table drawing. He looked up to me.

"Thank goodness, It got really annoying with the Twi-Twins asking 'is she dead?' five thousand times." the boy said as he looked down. I looked at the twin girls, one had a black shirt with fangs saying 'Vamps rule!'. The others saying 'who let the werewolf out?!' with a paw print.

I realized that there was the scent of pasta. Before I could do anymore, a dirty blond woman walked up beside me. "Eve and Ella, go clean up your room, you have such a mess in there." she said as she motioned to the hall that was not that far away. "yes mama," the both said as they walked down to there room.

"Sorry about that, we haven't had a guest in a while." she said in a sweet voice. I sat up a little, I felt a little pain in my joints, I started bending them repeatedly. "they may be stiff for a while, she said as she put a electric blanked around me. I warped it around only to feel a small hunger coming on, nothing like before.

"You must be hungry, I made chicken Alfredo." she said putting a bowl in front of me. After I ate it, I had felt much better.

"thank you," I said as I handed her the bowl. "Oh, how rude of me, My name is Breanna, these are my sons, Cole and Brice, and the two girls you saw where Eve and Ella." She said.

So the older boy was Cole, the younger one was Brice. Then the two girls where Eve and Ella,"

"Oh, um, my name is Laurissa," I said looking a little shy, "that's a very nice name" she said with a smile.

BloodSuckerLoverEC: come on TFG 1234! we need to get you back into Fanfiction writing!

Transformers girl 1234: but I'm sore and tired and I don't own transformers!

Feather136: we need to get together.

BloodSuckerLoverEC:TFG 1234 and I got together just on Saturday. Fun making this chapter.

Transformers girl 1234: ya, it's great to be back!

Feather136: like she said before, she doesn't own Transformers.


	29. Chapter 29: Tour and Movie

Hey! I'm sorry i haven't updated, October Is a busy month for me with My dad doing Halloween and stuff. I hope you enjoy this chapter! I know BloodSuckerLoverEC has been bugging me about it all last month. Again, sorry for the late update! Enjoy!

**Chapter 29**

Today, Eve and Ella where showing me around the house. "and this is the laundry room and the bathroom" Eve would start, "and my mom's room and the garage" Ella would finish. They would talk and talk about everything. "Hey! Do you want to see _our _room?" Ella asked. "Sure" I said looking down to them. "Oh! Ya! You'll Love it!" Eve added.

We walked down the hall and took a turn to a door with pictures of Twilight, they opened the door to see two twin size beds with "I heart Edward' and 'I heart Jacob' pillows. Half of the room was with Edward poster and half had Jacob posters. "wow," was all I could say to there room. "Ya! I have dolls and everything!" Eve said as she pulled me into her room.

"NO! She needs to see _my_ side of the room first!" Ella argued as she pulled on my other arm in her beds direction. "girls, no fighting" I could hear Breanna yell from the other room. Eve and Ella groaned as i smiled a little.

Next they had there Brother Brice show me his Comic collection. " I Have all the issues!" he kept repeating as he showed me. After he shows me his action figure collection.

Next Cole showed me his room just because I asked. It seemed that every child had his or her own thing that they where a fan of, but what was Cole a fan of. When he opened his door, the first thing I saw was a Transformers Poster. My mind went Crazy, I didn't know what to think or say.

"I'm a little of a Transformers fan," Cole said as I walked around, "wow." was all I could say. Then I looked at a desk with Pencils and paper all over it. I walked over to see Drawings of Bumblebee and Optimus Prime. I couldn't help but smile. "uh, ya, I did those." he said, then abruptly started flipping thru the papers to Ironhide. I couldn't help but think about the detail, and maybe the reaction if he met the Autobots.

"I like it," I said putting the paper back on the desk. "so, how long have you been a fan?" I asked as I leaned against the wall. "hm, probably 6 years." Cole answered. "I only ask because I'm...a fan too." I did a shy smile and shrugged a little. He looked at in interest. "Really?" He asked. "For how long?" He added. "about 7 years, not much longer than you." I said looking at the posters.

"Hm, cool," Cole said nodding. "Kids! Who's ready for a movie?" I heard Breanna call from the kitchen. Cole opened the door and let me out. I saw Eve, Ella, and Brice run around the corner and down some stairs that lead to the basement.

"Oh! And this is our basement with a play room, theater room, and an Art room!" Eve said when I came to the bottom step.

We walked into a room with a big screen and projector, love sacks, and a Bar counter with chairs. "Wow, this is nice!" I said sitting on a love sack. "What should we watch," Breanna asked, then sighing, "Twilight!" Eve and Ella both yelled at the same time, "No! Last time we watched that! We watch the X-men Trilogy!" Brice argued. "What about we let Laurissa pick." Cole suggested.

"Transformers?" I asked. Eve, Ella, and Brice all moaned, "Yes!" Cole exclaimed as Breanna put the DVD in. But thru-out the movie, I didn't feel the same as I once did. It felt like the whole movie was fake, well, it was fake, Ironhide was still alive.

After the movie, it was pretty late, Eve and Ella had fallen asleep while Brice had almost, Cole and I where up the whole time. At about 10 o'clock, Everyone was asleep or in there room but Breanna and I.

Before Breanna was about to go upstairs, I took a look outside for no reason, I spotted a Yellow Camaro with black racing stripes on the free way about two miles away, but I had seen lots of those in my life.

**BloodSuckerLoverEC: **Yes! You finally updated!

**Transformers girl 1234: **Yes, I did, Halloween is over and I have awesome memories of making a kid fall on his butt! :D

**Feather136: …**

**Transformers girl 1234: ** ? Well, I'm sorry for not Updating, my dad does a haunted house and I had to help and make my TFP Bumblebee costume! IT WAS EPIC!

**BloodSuckerLoverEC: **you have been saying 'Epic' a lot lately,

Transformers girl 1234: Well, because TFP has been epic latly, and I'm sad season 2 is almost over. :,(

Feather136: I only saw 1 episode of Transformers prime.

BloodSuckerLoverEC: I have never been able to get thru 1 min.

Transformers girl 1234: Well, I don't own Transformers, or anything mentioned in this chapter. :) have a nice Day/Night everyone! And sorry for the short chapter!


	30. Chapter 30: Finding answers

**Please don't hate me! I can't tell you how sorry I am! :( I have just been busy, I'm trying to get ideas, but I'm having a slight…writers block. So if you have any ideas? Any at all, I'm going to be sure to consider it! Thanks! And enjoy!**

A had been here for about a week, and things where going good, I was gaining straight, and feeling a lot better. But things kept coming to my mind, one, the Autobots, two, why would they help me, I was a complete stranger. Yet, they let me in there home and shared everything. 'Why?' I thought, 'Why me for all of this?'

It was dinner by the time I decided to ask, ask Breanna why she would help me. Don't get me wrong, I am very grateful, I owe her my life. But I hated to be left out in the dark, not knowing why it happened.

It was a silence, only the screeching of silverware on plates. "Breanna?" I asked as I looked up at her, from the end of the table. "Yes?" She asked as she stacked the used plates of her children. I sighed, "Why did you help me? On the side of the road?" I asked.

Breanna gave a heavy sigh, and then looked to her children. With that, they all stood up, took their plates, and walked out of the room. Breanna sighed before sitting down. "Years ago, when I was about Brice's age, I had a sister who ran away," Breanna paused; I could tell this was hard for her. I could see flash backs in her eyes, of a younger Breanna and another young girl jumping off a boat into a lake, then jumping on a trampoline, and them singing and dancing together.

I gasped at it all, but tried not to show who shocked I was of the sudden showing in her eyes. "Later, police had found her and witnesses said they saw her die on the street." I saw a tear run down her face as she continued. "When I was just on my way home from the store, you reminded me so much of my sister, I really didn't think. But now I can see it was well worth saving your life." She finished as she stood up, gave me a small smile, and took the dishes to the kitchen.

I sat there for a moment. Thinking. So many things to think about. I had to have a time of silence, or peace, and I knew just the person to ask. I go up from the table and bolted down the hallway to Cole's room. I quickly knocked on the door and waited. When the door opened I spoke, "do you know how I can get on the roof?"

Cole looked up for a second, thinking, then nodded. "Ya, follow me." And with that, he led me to the closed, and helped me up to the top, and I pushed open the door that I saw.

It led to a small room, I thought to be the attic, but at the end of the room, there was a small later that led to the roof.

I climbed to the top carefully, when I found my balance and looked up, I gasped. It was a beautiful view of the town, or city. I saw the sun setting, behind a beautiful mountain range. I sat down, and turned around to see bunches of trees.

I heard Cole get up and sit down on the roof, next to me. "What a view!" breathed as I looked back to the town below us. "Isn't it? When we first moved in, I found this little hide out. Only my mom and I, and now you, know about it. I don't tell the others because they would do crazy stuff up here, you know what I mean?"

I looked at him, in the eyes; I could see Eve and Ella yelling how if they jumped off, Edward or Jacob would save them. I again tried not to show my shock of what I saw.

I looked to the streets, I saw all kinds of cars, but one stood out to me. I thought I saw a red and blue truck. And it reminded me of my dad; he must have been so worried. Then another thought came to mind, and as I said before, I never liked to be left in the dark.

"Cole? Can I ask you something?" I asked looking over to him. He looked over as well, "ya." Cole answered. I sighed, "You don't have to answer if you don't want to…But where's your father?" I asked.

He looked away, like he was remembering something. "I'm sorry, never mind," I said quickly. "Oh, no! Its fine, Its just…I haven't seen him for 3 years. He's been on a business trip to another county. He video chats with us at least one once a month and sends us fun stuff, but is wish he was back." Cole ended, looking down.

"Hm," was all I could think to say. "So, it seems you've asked all the questions, how about I ask some?" Cole said standing up. He started to walk along the top of the roof. "Sure," I said staying seated. Cole walked down to the chimney at the end of the roof, and leaned on it. "How about a little back up story?" Cole asked, seeming very curious. I used my old self to seem normal. "Well, I have a mom, dad, brother and sister. I love transformers, and I have a few friends."

Cole rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry, but I'm not as naive as my family," Cole said as he started to walk back to me. "What do you mean?" I asked, hoping he didn't mean, what I think he meant. "Don't play dumb with me. That life is fake, if it was just that good, then why did you run away? I'm not as naive as my family, I don't believe you just run away from home." Cole started.

I looked down; I didn't want to look at him, not when I was being embarrassed for lying. But I didn't show that I was embarrassed, I just looked down. "Plus, something is different about you, you always seem tense, and looking over your back. I was watching you, watching the movie, you had a look on your face that told me that your different."

I looked up at him, and now that I did, I could tell he wasn't mad, he was just curious. I knew I couldn't tell him everything, but maybe just what wasn't a government secret. "Look, I can't tell you much, but if you just promise me that you won't speak a word…I'll tell you what I can." I finally said.

Cole looked at me for a second, "I won't speak a word." Cole said, as he looked straight at me. I sighed; I looked at my arm, as it changed from flesh to metal. I didn't dare to look at Cole, not until I hear him sigh, "wow" I heard Cole gasp as I looked back at him.

"How did that happen?" Cole asked. I looked back to the rush of all the cars in the distant town. "I can't say much, but I can say it's from my fathers side, my mother died, and I've barley known my 'real' family for two or three years." I explained. I could remember how I first found out, how arrogant I was, how I thought things would be different. But that was then and not now.

I looked back up to the sunset, while I heard footsteps; they came closer, and knew it was Cole. "That's enough for me." Cole said as he looked to me, and I looked back. I looked into his eyes, and I saw something that made me blush.


End file.
